The Coming of the Throne
by Volcan of Dragonfire
Summary: As Legolas and Gimli are sitting together one night, the Elven prince tells of a maiden, left in his own kingdom of Mirkwood. Later, he is thrust with the burden of taking the throne, along with his father's ring, which is one of the Great Rings. Ch 9!!
1. Of Tales and Tears

A/N- I can NOT believe I am writing this. Can not, can NOT believe. Well, I've done it anyways. This my friends, is a story dedicated to the wonderful and totally kawaii Legolas. By the way, the song that he sings is actually about the lady Nimrodel, I just took the liberty of altering it. The original song and Lord of the Rings, belongs ENTIRELY to Tolkien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Gimli, my friend. When we all return to our rightful homes, who would you be most glad to see?'  
  
The dwarf looked at Legolas, clearly startled. The two of them had been sitting there under the trees, apart from the rest of the group in companionable silence when he had brought up the question.  
  
'I-' he started in his gruff voice. 'I suppose my father. And my wife and children.'  
  
Legolas stared at him with wide eyes. 'Your wife?'  
  
Gimli raised his busy eyebrows at him. 'Yes, wife. Have a problem with that, Elf?'  
  
The elf in question resumed gazing at the stars. 'Nay, peace Gimli. You just don't look like the type to be married with children.'  
  
Gimli growled, but decided to keep silent. 'How about you?'  
  
'What?'  
  
The dwarf growled again, hands in mock threat straying to his ax. 'Who would you like to see?'  
  
The elven prince looked suprised that the question had been asked to him, and he remained quiet.  
  
After a while, Gimli tried again. 'A lover perhaps? There must be plenty back there for you, o prince.' He clasped his hands together beseechingly and fluttering his eyes, he said in a mock falsetto, 'Legolas, o Legolas, you're so handsome and wonderful--' He cut off as he ducked a swinging punch from his grinning friend.  
  
'Shut up Dwarf,' said Legolas amiably. 'You're destroying all peace in these woods.'  
  
Quiet resumed again until Gimli once again impatiently asked, 'Well?'  
  
Then softly, like the night breeze, Legolas began to sing:  
  
'An Elven-maid there was of old,  
  
A shining fire by day:  
  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A flame was bound upon her brows,  
  
A light was on her hair  
  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
  
In Mirkwood the fair.  
  
Her hair was black and long and thick,  
  
And proud she was and free;  
  
And in the wind her feet moved swift  
  
As the leaf of linden-tree.  
  
Shiara! Shiara! they called to her by night.  
  
The messenger is leaving, leaving  
  
Leaving at dawn's first light;  
  
And then she wept, for she was grieving, grieving.  
  
Shiara! Shiara!  
  
Beside the fires of Mirkodel,  
  
By flames hot and bright,  
  
Her tears as falling copper fell  
  
Into the burning night.  
  
Shiara! Shiara!  
  
There Legolas's voice caught in his throat, and he turned away, for he did not want the dwarf to see the tears falling down his fair face. He swiftly wiped them away and shut off the longing in his voice, getting up and going to his blanket by the fire.  
  
And Gimli stayed silent, for he had heard enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Well??? Like it, hate it??? Please review everybody! Or you'll make poor me sad! 


	2. Of Happiness and Home

A/N- Wow. People actually reviewed! :eyes bug out: Amazing! Well, I hope this story turns out nice and that more and more nice people will review! Waaaaai!!!! And who's the best and most handsome and cute of them all? Legoras!!!! By the way people, the Shiara in my other story, and this one do not share the same name by intention.  
  
Shiara: Um...Dragonfire-sama, you spelled his name wrong.  
  
Ray: It's Legolas. No 'r'.  
  
Dragonfire: Ack! I'm sorry! Legolas!!!! :hugs the elf: You're so kawaii!!!  
  
Legolas: ....gak....:choking:  
  
Since for some reason, my bolds and italics won't work, here is the key.  
  
''-speaking  
  
-Flashback  
  
{}-thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Mirkwood, Mirkwood!'  
  
'Elf! Can you not stay quiet? We cannot be sure that there are not scouts around.'  
  
Aragorn smiled. 'Let him sing Gimli. It is good to see him so light- hearted. He is going home. Let us at least try to share his happiness.'  
  
Gimli snorted. 'Happiness indeed. The very forests where my father Gloin was captured and he expects me to not be worried!' He looked around, ax ready in his hand, apprehensive. To him, the woods seemed dark and menacing. He could not understand why his friend was so full of joy.  
  
'Mirkwood, Mirkwood!' Legolas sang again. The soft steady chant that he kept up hand no particular words, just a tune of his home's name, sung over and over again.  
  
After all the steady toils and trials of destroying the ring, the remaining members had decided to stop by Legolas's home, after the invitation had been extended by the Elven prince. Everyone was eager to visit the elf's home, all save Gimli, who was still haunted by his father's stories of Mirkwood.  
  
'What if the elves throw me into prison? Then what would the 'o singing one' do, eh?  
  
'Close your jabbering mouth Gimli!' said Aragorn sternly.  
  
'Really though,' Pippin said thoughtfully, walking along. 'Do you think he's hoping to see a lover perhaps? He's positively...giddy!'  
  
Gimli gave himself an inward smirk. Shiara! Shiara! An elven-maid there was of old... He could understand perfectly why Pippin was asking. The normally calm and quiet elf was now running ahead, with the wind blowing through his blonde hair, his fair face shining with a joyous light, the happiness radiating from his grey eyes.  
  
{Well my friend, Legolas. I do hope you find your maiden. It is a rare treat to see you so happy.}  
  
And they continued on, through the woods, Legolas in the lead.  
  
~~~~  
  
'Where is that acursed elf?' Gimli snarled. 'Where has he disappeared off too? I shall chop his head off with my axe when we find him!'  
  
'Peace, Gimli.' Aragorn frowned. 'It is not like him to vanish off like that.'  
  
'When I find him, I'll--'  
  
'Enough!'  
  
High up in the trees a figure turned to one of his kindred beside him. 'What do you think, Galier?'  
  
The other scowled. 'There is a dwarf. That's reason enough for us to capture them. And he is threatening an elf, though we do not see him.'  
  
'Nay, Galier,' said the other, watching the group walk on, 'Be not so hasty! The man seems harmless.' He sighed in amazement. 'And Halflings! What is the meaning of such a group wandering through our woods?'  
  
The one called Galier scowled again. 'Then at the very least, we should question them. They have not a reason to be walking so aimlessly through our territory.'  
  
The captain nodded. 'Agreed.'  
  
Down on the ground, the company walked on, oblivious that they were being watched. Then, Aragorn stood still. 'Stop.' he said, looking hard through the thick trees. 'We are being watched.'  
  
Then suddenly, every member of the company found themselves staring into a sharp arrow point. As if it was a vision, eight pale men, each with an arrow strung on a bow, surrounded the company.  
  
'Elves, Mr. Frodo!' said Sam unnecessarily.  
  
The one facing Aragorn unstrung his bow but did not release his hold on it. 'Who are you and why had thou come unto the forests of Mirkwood?'  
  
Calmly, he replied, without blinking. 'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. We are travelers, following the lead of an elf in our company. He was leading us to Mirkwood but we have lost him for now.'  
  
Galier stared long and hard at Gimli. 'And that was the elf that the dwarf was threatening.'  
  
'A threat amongst friends,' cut in Aragorn smoothly. 'The two would have never harmed eachother.'  
  
'So you say,' the elf said coldly. 'Dwarf!' he said suddenly. 'What was the name of the elf?'  
  
Gimli stared back, his chin stuck out belligerently. 'He was--Legolas Greenleaf.'  
  
At the name, the elves immediately relaxed their bow strings, though not letting them go. Seemingly ignoring the company, they started talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers.  
  
'Liars!' Galier said harshly to Gimli. 'Do not dishonour our prince in that way! He has not been seen in these areas for many a season now. It is treason to lie and use our prince's name in that way!'  
  
The arrows came up again and Merry and Pippin gulped. Gimli was beside himself in fury. 'Tis no lie!' he raged. 'I know not where Legolas is at the moment, but he was traveling with us!'  
  
'Liar!' Galier shouted again. 'Yours shall be the first head I cut off Dwarf!'  
  
'Stop!' A figure jumped off an overhanging tree branch and landed lightly behind the dwarf. 'They are right, stop Galier!'  
  
The elves dropped their bows in unison, staring at Legolas, as if he were a ghost. Linel, the captain choked. 'Your-Highness!' he exclaimed. 'Legolas!'  
  
Gimli smirked. 'Well! I hope that is evidence enough for you to believe me now!'  
  
All the elves quickly dropped to their knees, bowing. The elf walked over to the captain, and raised him up, embracing him. Smiling, he said, 'These are my friends Linel. I have been traveling with them for a while now. Pray tell, why you were acting so hostile to them?'  
  
'Apologies, your Highness,' said Linel again bowing low. 'The King, your father's orders.'  
  
Legolas nodded gravely, then raised his hand. 'Rise, my kindred.'  
  
The elves did rise, but not before kissing his feet and embracing him.  
  
'Well now, I understand why 'the Highness' wanted to come back so badly,' said Pippin to Merry. 'He must get the Royal Treatment here!'  
  
'Aye,' Merry said. 'People bowing to him all the time, I wish I was a prince!'  
  
Linel heard the hobbits' remarks, smiled, but decided not to comment. 'Legolas, we shall escort you all to Mirkwood. Everyone will be joyous when they know you live.'  
  
Galier grinned. 'A feast Legolas! It is the Lady's birthday! And now, your homecoming!' then he frowned. 'But what of the others and the dwarf?'  
  
'They will come with us. Including the 'dwarf', for he is my close friend.' Then Legolas appeared to realize what Galier had said first. Taking him by the shoulders and shaking him, he yelped, 'The Lady! The Lady! Is she well? Is she happy? It's her birthday???'  
  
Then without waiting for an answer, he dashed off, feet light on the forest floor. 'Come, come! To Mirkwood!'  
  
Gimli rolled his eyes. 'Fool elves.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'Ah...' Sam leaned back, patting his stomach in contentment. 'This Elven fair is really filling.'  
  
'Yes, but I don't think Master Legolas has been able to eat.' Pippin nodded towards the prince. 'He's been up there the whole time.'  
  
Gimli snorted. 'His Lordship,' he accented this with undisguised sarcasm, 'needs to greet his subjects after all.' Secretly though, he was happy for his friend as he watched the prince greet numerous elves. He watched with a tiny smile, invisible behind his thick beard as Legolas bent his head and allowed many elders to kiss his brow.  
  
He had just started draining his wine goblet when the huge doors to the banquet hall opened. Everyone's head turned toward the doors as a female stepped in. She was obviously an Elven maiden, for her face was fair, though flushed. The one thing different about her from the other maidens in the hall, was that her hair was long and black, black as the night. Clear blue eyes shone anxiously from her face.  
  
She nodded her head to everyone who smiled slightly. 'I apologize, my kindred. But one of my arrows went into the trees and I had to retrieve it. Then-' she trailed off, looking sheepish.  
  
The captain of the guards that had taken the company to Mirkwood, Linel, got up and took her hand. 'It is fine, sister. Come, your birthday feast. And look, who has come back!'  
  
'Oh, who?'  
  
Gimli turned his attention back to Legolas. Who at the moment, was transfixed by the girl. The wine glass he had in his hand was slowly being crushed to bits, and then it broke, clanging to the floor. The girl snapped her head and seemed to see him for the first time.  
  
Gimli watched as both Legolas's and the girl's eyes widened.  
  
'It can't be.' she whispered. 'Legolas.' Then closing her eyes, she cried out in happiness, and ran to him, amidst the crowd of smiling fair faces. 'Legolas!'  
  
His arms open wide in an embrace, she flung herself against his chest, sobbing with joy. 'You're here, you're here, you're here.' she repeated again and again.  
  
'Shiara.' he murmured against her hair, as his eyes automatically closed, as the sweet berry scent drifted up to his sensitive nostrils. His arms unconsciously tightened around her waist. 'Of course.'  
  
The two were oblivious to the atmosphere around them; the rest of the elves smiling and beaming at eachother, Gloin smirking, Pippin and Merry poking eachother with knowing grins.  
  
'I thought, I thought,' she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. 'That you had left me.that I would never see you again.Legolas.'  
  
'No!' he said softly and forcefully. 'I would never leave you! Never.'  
  
'No.' she murmured. Then she abruptly realized what the situation must look like. Her ears immediately burned red and to save face she quickly broke out of his embrace. Grabbing his ear, she yelled angrily, eyes flashing playfully.  
  
'LEGOLAS! Do you KNOW how worried we've all been??? Do you KNOW???? And YOU! Leaving without ME! WHERE have YOU BEEEEEEEN??????'  
  
Gimli and the rest of the company were blinking cluelessly, surprised that the prince would let someone do that to himself. The rest of the elves in the hall were laughing and grinning at the spectacle of the maiden yelling and twisting his ear, while the prince yelped and gulped out apologies.  
  
Frodo leaned over to Linel. 'Beg pardon, but who is that? I've never seen anybody yell at him, but he doesn't seem angry.' This was true. Though the lady was jerking his ear around-which must be painful, Frodo thought- Legolas was doing nothing to stop her. His face had a comical look on it, and he looked anything but angry. Pleased was more like it.  
  
A smile broke out on the pale face of Linel. Brushing back his long pale hair, he said, 'That is my adopted sister, the Lady Shiara Dewfire.'  
  
Gimli turned around sharply. 'Shiara.?'  
  
He smiled again, apparently not caring anymore that Gimli was a dwarf. 'Yes, my good dwarf! She and Prince Legolas have long been friends.' Then he looked uncomfortable. 'And I do apologize about earlier. One must be careful when dealing in these woods. Your name, friend?'  
  
Gimli looked surprised, though hiding most of it under his bushy brow. 'Gimli,' he finally said, gruffly.  
  
After that a round of introductions took place ending when Pippin asked, 'Friends, you said? That hug did not look friendly.'  
  
At this, Linel grinned. 'Well, the two love each other deeply, though neither will admit it. Galier and I have been trying to make them realize that for YEARS.' He glanced at the company. 'Any of you want to help us?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the front, the two were oblivious to what the rest of their friends were saying. 'AND FURTHERMORE-'  
  
An amused voice came out from behind them. 'That will be sufficient Shiara, thank you.'  
  
Smiling, the maiden stepped backwards as a figure stepped toward the prince. Legolas gasped. 'Father!'  
  
He bent his head as King Thranduil kissed his brow and lifted his chin. 'Legolas, my son. You came back at a time when you were most needed.'  
  
Legolas raised his head. 'Needed?'  
  
The King sighed. 'It is time.that the throne will come to you. Legolas, you-must take my place and become king of Mirkwood.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- @.@ Overkill. :Dragonfire falls over: I worked really hard on this chapter even though it still sucks like crap. Honestly, I'm surprised I even got reviews on the first one. But still, please keep reviewing! The story will get better, I promise!!! I know the elves are way out of character. They're certainly not polite enough. If you have any suggestions, please stick it in the review! Please keep reading and--- REVIEW!!! 


	3. Of Burdens and Archery

A/N- Oi!!! I'm back again! :everyone groans in horror: Shut up! Did everybody enjoy chapter 2???? :loud chorus of no's and boos: QUIET!!! Well, the elves DID seem kinda out of character didn't they? And I apologize for that but I had writer's block. What the heck. But I'm so glad that everybody that reviewed my fic wants me to continue! I got 14 reviews! Wow! Shiara: But Dragonfire-sama, your other fics got a whole LOT more reviews than 14. Dragonfire: Hai, but I wasn't expecting reviews for this one! Anyways I don't care, because I like this story and where it's going! Ray: Where's it going? Dragonfire: I don't know but I like it! Ray and Shiara: sweatdrop  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure clad in white stood at the window, staring out at the night sky. After supper, Legolas had finally been able to rest, lead to his room by a number of maidens who fell over each other trying to gain his attention. After politely shaking them off, he was faced by Pippin and Merry who mercilessly teased him with an imitation of fluttering eyelashes, and Gimli, who was smirking at him at every chance.  
  
Well, with all that going on, he had had no chance to talk to the only person he wanted to see. Shiara had disappeared right as the maidens had started to push him towards the rooms. Legolas tried to ignore his growling stomach as he remembered his father's words. He had come to his room as soon as the girls had left.  
  
'Father, I don't understand. You're perfectly able to rule and I'm not fit to be king!'  
  
King Thranduil shook his head. 'Legolas, my son. You are my only son, the only heir to Mirkwood. It is your birthright. But even without that, you would still be chosen to become king. You are able in everyway.'  
  
'But--'  
  
'Legolas!' he said sharply. 'I'm old! I may not look it, but I am beginning to feel it in my bones! Mirkwood needs a strong and able ruler! The forests are one of the largest in the world, they must be guarded, protected,' he sighed. 'I cannot do that anymore. And the ring--the ring needs protection.'  
  
'What?' Legolas jerked his head up and looked at his father. 'Ring? What ring?'  
  
[Three rings for the elven-kings under the sky...]  
  
His eyes widened. 'No...'  
  
Thranduil held up his hand. On his finger, a shining gold band with an emerald gem.  
  
Legolas's eyes flared. 'Why did you not tell me this?? You had no right to keep something so important hidden from me! I'm your SON!'  
  
'It had to be kept secret,' he said coolly. 'Just the week before you had come back, the guards caught someone with a knife at the entrance to my chamber. He was trying to kill me to take the ring.' He walked to the door and exited, but not before saying, 'I am sorry to bother you about this grievious business on your first day back. Legolas, my son.'  
  
{Sorry...} Legolas pounded his fist on the windowsill. {He is not...}  
  
How could he be king? When young, he had always imagined himself sitting on the wooden throne, holding the carved oak staff that was his father's, ordering his guards to bring him food. But now that he knew how difficult ruling a kingdom was, he just wanted to live out his days in peace, with his friends, without a care. Legolas had never liked fighting; he had only gone on journeys, participated in guards, gone with Frodo...because it was expected of him. Because it was duty.  
  
He flung a crystal glass across the room. He hated duty.  
  
He stiffened when a hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
Then he relaxed when a soft voice said, 'Legolas?'  
  
Legolas turned around and found himself looking into troubled blue eyes. 'Why do you fear becoming king?' Shiara asked.  
  
She watched him as he lowered his head, his blonde hair tumbling past his shoulders. 'I will not be able to rule the kingdom. I am not able.'  
  
She laughed. Legolas raised his head, looking at her puzzled. 'Not able?' she asked. 'Of course you are! You're the strongest, most good-hearted elf there is!' Shiara looked up intently into his stormy grey eyes. 'And anyways,' she said quietly. 'I believe you.'  
  
Legolas turned around, and she watched him anxiously, wondering if he'd give more argument. But what he said next, was the last thing she was expecting. 'Shiara,' he said suddenly. 'I'm sorry I don't have a present for you on your birthday. And--' he paused. 'I'm sorry I left you like that. You're right, it would have been better if you had gone.' Legolas turned around, grinning. 'I deserved all that pain in my ear.'  
  
She laughed back. 'That you did!' And for a moment, it seemed like everything was the same. That he had never left. Then she stopped and looked up at him smiling. 'A present is not needed my dear friend. You here, is present enough.' And with a brief hug to the surprised Legolas, she left.  
  
Legolas was not able to keep the blush that was slowly creeping up his cheeks from coming. Grinning idiotically, he flopped on the bed, thinking to himself that it was good to be home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning dawned cheery and bright. Beams of sunlight shone through the glass panes of Gimli's window. As he blinked and stirred, the door opened and Shiara lightly stepped through. She smiled when she saw the dwarf awake and set down a tray full of food on his table. 'Arise, Master Gimli!' she cried cheerfully. 'The morning is beautiful and the forests of Mirkwood are singing with joy!'  
  
Gimli arose from the bed stretching. 'Indeed yes,' he said. 'Made even more beautiful by the lovely maiden standing in front of me.'  
  
Shiara laughed. 'Hear this! I know not why my people dislike dwarves, for they are the kindest and most flattering creatures of Middle-earth!' As Gimli reached for the tray and began eating, she went to the window and opened it wide, allowing the dew-scented air to flow through the room.  
  
She looked back at the dwarf, who was now cramming cakes into his mouth, washing it down with a draught of cold mint water. 'Gimli,' she spoke. 'Thank you, for keeping Legolas safe, and taking care of him.'  
  
Gimli looked up surprised. 'You are welcome Lady! But nay, he was taking care of me.' Then he added unwillingly, 'Thrice, I would have been dead if not for Legolas.'  
  
'Nonetheless,' she replied, staring intently at him. 'I thank you, for helping him get back in one piece to Mirkwood. I have missed him.' Then with a sudden light laugh, she walked to the door. 'Now! I must go wake the Prince of Sleepers! You are welcome anywhere in the threshold of this place Master Gimli. I will see you at midday.' With that, Shiara exited.  
  
Gimli looked after her with a thoughtful look on his face. Then, on sudden impulse, he bowed very low, the tip of his beard touching the floor. 'I'm sure you do Lady. You may not have the title, but you are fit to be queen, like Galadriel herself.' (A/N-Did that make sense?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When midday meal was over, the afternoon was spent when Shiara volunteered to give the visitors a tour after Frodo and Sam came late saying that they couldn't find the banquet hall again. They were accompanied by Legolas, who when asked by an 'innocently' curious Galier, quickly lied, saying that he couldn't remember where most of the rooms and places were.  
  
Legolas was not planning to say the real reason why he was going anytime soon, which was of course, to spend more time with Shiara. {Really,} he thought, irked after Shiara had teased him greatly about how the prince's memory was failing in his-here she sighed dramatically-old age. {I've got to come up with these things quicker.}  
  
'And this,' Shiara was saying. 'leads to where the bows and quivers are kept. You are welcome to practice if you like.'  
  
In spite of himself, Legolas was intrigued, remembering himself practicing with Linel and Galier before he had left. Excusing himself, he ran lightly to his room in the upper floors to grab the bow that he had gotten in Loriethen and went back to the door. Upon entering, he found Linel, Galier, and Shiara in the room examining replenishing the arrows in some of the quivers and talking. Galier looked up and said, 'Legolas! Come join us! We were about to go and practice.'  
  
He nodded, then looked at the maiden, who was now wearing a short leather tunic. 'I thought you were showing the others the halls.'  
  
She looked up smiling. 'Nay, we finished just as you left. The Halflings went off to the pantries in search dessert, they said.'  
  
Linel laughed. 'A pleasant folk, they are. I envy you Legolas, to have traveled with characters of such pertness; they must liven up the gloom in the day!'  
  
Legolas nodded. 'That they did. It was grievous indeed when we had to part; Frodo and Sam went to Mordor, and Merry and Pippin were captured by orcs.'  
  
'Orcs!' Shiara exclaimed. 'Those happy folk? It is saddening to think of them in the clutches of those hideous monsters!' She whirled angrily on the prince. 'And you LET them?'  
  
Legolas looked surprised. 'It was no fault of mine; I was not even there!'  
  
'But you did not follow them? Fie and folly on you, Prince! That was cowardly!'  
  
'Are you suggesting that I am a coward?'  
  
'Aye, that's exactly what I'm suggesting!'  
  
'We tracked them over two-hundred leagues, through fen and marsh and you say-'  
  
Sensing an argument, Linel quickly took the two of them by the arm and lead them outside. 'Come now! Let us not argue on a beautiful day like this!'  
  
After readying their bows, the four immediately got into a competition on who could shoot the target most accurately. Galier shot first and his arrow landed in the center, as was expected of wood-elves. He smiled, satisfied, but the smile quickly faded into a glare as Linel's arrow became embedded just a hair's breadth away.  
  
Then Shiara stood and her rowan made bow twanged with a slight hiss, and the arrow tip landed directly in the middle of the other two arrows. Legolas, Linel, and Galier all gaped and clapped her in approval. She pretended to fan herself smiling. 'You humour me.'  
  
'You have greatly improved!' said Legolas astounded. 'Your arrows have become amazingly accurate.'  
  
Shiara felt herself blush at his praise. {He has never praised me before.} 'Why thank you,' she swept a mock curtsey. 'And now, it's your turn, o prince.'  
  
'Don't call me that,' he replied automatically. 'And Shiara, your curtsies have improved too. Your knees no longer creak.' Linel quickly restrained his step-sister from clobbering the prince as Legolas aimed at the center. 'Well, I know not how I can get any closer to the center, as your arrows have all pierced it.' Squinting one eye, as the string on his bow grew taut, he aimed again and fired.  
  
The arrow neatly split Shiara's in half as it thudded into the center. Legolas gave himself a satisfied smile as he saw the other three's eyes widen. Deliberately keeping his tone light, he said, 'I cannot get any closer. Will that do?'  
  
'Legolas, whence did you come by such a bow?' Shiara breathed. 'It is indeed powerful if it can split through arrows like that!'  
  
'Nay,' Legolas smiled softly at his friend's amazement. 'Nay, I think it is caused by the continuous practice I have had shooting clumsy orcs in the head. Though they're not much practice.' He drew in a startled breath as Shiara came closer and the scent of her hair drifted up to his nose when she impatiently brushed it aside.  
  
'Oh,' she breathed, fingering the string of the bow. 'Verily, it is beautiful.' She ran her hand around the body of the bow.  
  
'Yes, it's beautiful.' he murmured, though not talking about the bow. He was instead looking down lovingly at the maiden next to him. How she had grown since he had left her! He had always loved her, but never like this! Trying to will his hand not reach out and touch her, he continued to listen to her soft voice exclaim over the quality of the wood and such, not really listening to her words, just hearing her sweet clear voice. Both of them had completely forgotten the other two.  
  
Meanwhile, Linel and Galier were watching their prince and lady interact. 'Come,' Galier said quietly. 'I think it would be best to leave the two now.'  
  
Linel nodded as he heard Legolas tell Shiara of Galadriel and how she had given it to him as a gift. They were now sitting on the ground, their heads almost touching. The two silently slipped through the entrance door, unnoticed.  
  
Soon, the couple's talk turned from the bow to what had happened in Mirkwood while the prince was gone. The spent the rest of the sunlit hours like that. Shiara chattered, Legolas only interjecting questions and some exclamations. He was content to listen to her voice and watch her lips move forming her beautiful words. Just once, he wanted to touch those lips with his own. Then, disgusted with himself, he went back to listening to her.  
  
'Remember those stairs where you tripped while carrying that basket of raspberries? Galier told the little ones that the stain left was made when an elf who ate too many berries exploded!' She laughed merrily. 'They wouldn't eat anymore that day, no matter what Linel and I said!' Both of them laughed at that; Legolas because of the happy tone in her voice, and Shiara because of the memory.  
  
Then, Shiara looked up, the dying rays of sunlight gleaming on her black hair. 'Oh! It is already near to dusk! Legolas, we must prepare for supper, you especially; they will be asking to hear your tales while you were gone. I would like to hear them also, come, let's go.'  
  
He unwillingly stood up, not wanting to leave her. Turning around, he offered his hand to Shiara. Looking up she grinned then said haughtily, 'I can get up by myself, thank you all the same your Highness!' She took his hand anyway, but as she got up, her foot slipped on a patch of grass and with a cry she fell backwards, bringing down a surprised Legolas on top of her.  
  
When Shiara opened her eyes, she found herself staring into pools of grey. Legolas stared back, feeling flushed. Both felt the red creeping up their necks and onto their faces and both vainly hoped that the other could not see it. Shiara could vaguely smell the scent of leaves and rain that always seemed to hang around the prince. The obvious choice was to apologize and get up, but it came to neither of their minds, being so close to each other.  
  
'I thought you could get up yourself.'  
  
Shiara knew then that her brain was not functioning properly as his breath blew harshly on her face. 'I'm-sorry,' she stuttered, but stopped again, when he carefully brushed aside a strand of hair that was lying across on her face, looking at her with soft eyes.  
  
Then abruptly, Legolas realized what he was doing, and that he was lying on TOP of her. Quickly, he rolled off before Shiara could say anything, then pulled her up. 'I'm sorry.' she said again, not looking at him.  
  
'Quite alright,' he said politely. 'Come, we must prepare.' Then silently, he held the door open as the two walked back inside like complete strangers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Well! How was that for romance and excitement, eh?? Argh, I'm tired now. I hope you guys are enjoying it, I sure am! Hopefully, the elves sound better. There will be more excitement and romance in the next chapter, so stay tuned! (that sounded stupid) Does anybody want to join my mailing list? I'll email you when I update the story! Just add your email in the review! Well some of you are already on the list without even asking, but that's ok! ^^; And thanks lots to Jenn and Roses, who helped me a lot! Roses, don't worry about the sea thing, I'll get to that! Ja, minna, and REVIEW!!!!!!! (Honestly, I LIVE on those things) 


	4. Of 'Friendly' Advice and Blood in the Ni...

A/N-Konnichiwa! (that's Jap for hello) :hugs all reviewers and bursts into tears: WAAAAAAAAH!!!!! You all are soooooo nice!!!!! 32! I could hardly believe it! I was listening to the Sailor Star Song, and it's happy mood fit mine perfectly! :sniff sniff: Legolas: At last! She is hugging someone else besides me! Dragonfire: Oh no, I forgot my kawaii Legolas! :glomp: Legolas: .gak..:choking:  
  
Neways, here's chapter 4 everybody, I hope you like it! I'm so happy typing away with a mug of ale and listening to track two (Concerning Hobbits) of the LOTR soundtrack!  
  
1 Of 'Friendly' Advice and Blood  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gimli stared out the window, not moving. He had been watching Shiara and Legolas for quite a while, wondering if his friend would do anything. He smiled slightly when the prince had extended his hand to help her up. {Just like a prince to do something like that.} Then he had blinked several times, for the next thing he knew, they were lying on top of each other. {How did that come to be?} And then, they were up again, Legolas opening the door for her. Confused, he stared for a bit more at the empty field where the arrows in the target board were still embedded.  
  
'Ah, our prince will never learn, will he?'  
  
Gimli whirled around, his hands straying to the ax by his side, only to find that he had left it in his room. Then he relaxed when he saw Linel and Galier standing there, shaking their heads. Astounded, he asked, 'How long have thee been standing there?'  
  
'A while,' said Galier vaguely. 'We saw thou standing there and came to see what was so interesting.'  
  
Gimli was even more surprised. 'You mean to tell me you've been standing there the whole time? Mayhap I'm growing deaf in the ears.'  
  
'Nay, Gimli.' Linel held up his foot which was clad in the light shoes of wood-elves. 'But rather interesting was that not? I bet my bow that Legolas was meaning to do that.'  
  
Galier shook his head. 'Nay, if that was so, wouldn't he have stayed down a little longer? He got up before a minute had passed. Nay, I think not.' He looked over at Gimli. 'But methinks it would be wise to give our prince council in wooing Shiara.'  
  
Gimli cocked an eyebrow. 'Council?'  
  
'Aye, council. If something as fortunate as falling on top of the girl he loves happens, and he does nothing but get up and apologize, there is something desperately wrong within his head.'  
  
The other elf looked indignant. 'Galier, be you aware that that is my SISTER you are discussing like that?'  
  
'Quite!'  
  
'Then why are you-'  
  
'Would she not be happy if she was with Legolas? Wouldst you not be happy if she was happy?'  
  
'Well-'  
  
'I agree,' spoke up Gimli. 'It WOULD be wise to instruct his lordship on the ways of wooing maidens, as he must become king soon. Every king needs a queen. I would like to instruct Legolas on the ways of praising the lady.'  
  
Galier nodded. 'Fair enough! I shall teach him the gifts that should be given to maidens!' He turned to the grumpy looking Linel. 'Come, Linel! You must be part of the council, you know your stepsister well!'  
  
He sighed. 'Fine.the manner of talking then.'  
  
And with that the council of the prince's advisors in love was formed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas walked back from the banquet hall, tired, dejected, and furious with himself. Again, he had no time to eat, for as soon as he arrived, everyone had insisted on hearing his tale, his father included. So, he told the tale, starting from when he left Rivendell, all the way through Gondor, the others of the company freely interjecting their share of the story; Merry and Pippin the most. It was midnight and he was ravenous, but by now, the kitchens would be closed.  
  
Legolas could deal with the hunger; it was the fact that Shiara would not talk to him and when he would talk to her, she would refuse to look at him. {Mayhap I truly embarrassed her.} he thought sadly.  
  
He had walked all the way to his room from the day before, when he realized that his things had been moved to his old sleeping chamber on the upper floors. It was right next to his father's. Scowling, feeling even more cross, Legolas made his way up the stone staircases.  
  
Upon finally reaching his room, he opened it to find Linel, Galier, and Gimli laughing and drinking ale on his bed. 'What are you all doing here?' he cried in surprise.  
  
'Ah!' Galier jumped off, sweeping an elegant bow. 'Just the prince we were looking for! We, my dear Legolas, have decided it is high time to instruct you in the art of wooing maidens!'  
  
Legolas stared.  
  
Galier went on. 'Always give her flowers! Leave them on her table, put them in her hair! The first lesson is, maidens always enjoy flowers and their scent. It would be good if you knew exactly which kind of flower your maiden likes though-'  
  
'Lillies,' Legolas said automatically.  
  
At that, Galier, Linel, and Gimli shared a secret wink. 'Fine then,' said Linel. 'Complement her on her archery often is the second lesson! She will surely be taken by your manners!'  
  
'And my lesson,' said Gimli. 'is to tell her that she is lovely as often as you can! For reference, if she says "How beautiful this flower is!" reply, "But not as beautiful as you!"'  
  
Legolas continued staring.  
  
'And now!' said Galier. 'We must leave you for the night, but if you ever have need of our council, feel free to ask!' And with a bow, all three of them left.  
  
Legolas stared after them, feeling dazed and confused. 'Wha--?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. It was well past 2 o'clock, and try as he might, Legolas could not fall asleep. The 'advice' of his three friends had been disturbing, for they had seemed to know who he had wanted to 'woo.'  
  
The very thought made his cheeks burn. {How could they? Had they noticed my love? Have they noticed that I love--} he stopped. Then he said quietly, 'That I love.Shiara.'  
  
It was raining, and raining heavily at that. Legolas had been running outside, in spite of warnings from his mother, Lelindil. He had always loved to run, whether it was raining or not. Even at age 6, he was swift and strong. But by now, he wished to go back in, for he was soaked all the way through.  
  
Quickly, he stepped back through the gates from the woods, his cloth shoes squelching horribly against the mud. It was as the young prince was grimacing at the thought of what his mother would do when she saw his clothes ruined that he had heard the cries.  
  
A soft plaintitive weeping was coming from his left. He turned and his grey eyes widened for it was a girl. Curled up and drenched, she was crying; and her black hair was plastered to her face, obscuring her features.  
  
Walking over to her, he laid a hand on her shoulder gently. 'Are you alright, my lady?' he said in Common Speech. She had flinched away, snapping her head up; blue eyes wide and defiant. Alarmed, the elven-boy had quickly backed up. Then putting a smile on his face he said. 'I meant no harm, lady! I'm Legolas, I'm the prince of Mirkwood!' Then he had smiled again, waiting for the customary bow.  
  
None came from the girl.  
  
Frowning, and thinking she was really hurt to not bow to him, he headed toward her again. And she flinched. Softly he said, 'Do not fear me, I won't hurt you. My name is Legolas, what is yours?'  
  
With wide eyes, she looked back. Then, 'Shiara.'  
  
He blinked. That was Elven! 'Dewfire?'  
  
She shook her head. 'No,' she replied in the Elven language. 'Shiara.' Some of her hair fell back and he could see a pair of pointed ears.  
  
'Oh!' he replied in the same language. 'You're an elf! Apologies, I couldn't see. But-' Legolas glanced again at her pools of blue. 'You look more like a fairy in my eyes.' Then smiling he extending his hand. 'Come, Lady Shiara! It is nearly time for my sweets! I'll share with you!'  
  
And this time, she took the offered hand.  
  
He sat up straight, pulling his knees to his chest. They quickly became friends after that, joining together with Linel and Galier to become an inseparable foursome. There had been some initial dislikes between her and Galier, but Shiara had proven her worth to the young Galier after punching him solidly in the nose.  
  
How long had they been together? How long had it taken, for him to finally open his eyes? 'How long has it been.' he whispered softly. '.that you, Lady Shiara Dewfire.have taken my heart? How long has it been.since I first.loved you?'  
  
With a growl of frustration, he threw his blankets aside and rose, stalking out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiara gazed out at the dark trees. It was raining. She could understand what had driven her to come to this window. It had been a place of happiness and also sadness.  
  
'See, it's a token of friendship! You wear one, and I wear the other!' she pulled off the chain and put it over his head. The half of the dewdrop shimmered in the light. 'So, do not cry for your mother anymore Legolas! I'm still here!'  
  
And he had smiled, looking back at her half, then connecting his own with hers.  
  
She sighed. How easily she had done that, given away the token. And without knowing it.{I've given my heart away to you.} 'Legolas.'  
  
'How did you know I was here?'  
  
With a gasp of surprise, she whirled around to find the prince standing there, the moonlight shining in his golden hair, looking back at her with surprise. 'Oh.' she muttered, turning red. 'I have good ears.'  
  
Legolas walked over to stand next to her, looking out the window. 'It's late. Why are you still awake?'  
  
'I could ask the same to you,' she snapped back, irked that he had dared to ask her that, when he himself was still awake. 'I cannot fall asleep.'  
  
'Neither can I.' He did not look at her, but stared out of the window, his grey eyes dark and brooding.  
  
They stayed like that for a while. Then for lack of better conversation, Shiara spoke up. 'Your friends are leaving to'morrow. I will miss them, Gimli especially. I can understand, why you two are so close. He is kind.'  
  
He said nothing, only continued to look out the window. Shiara felt stupid. She was about to excuse herself when he said, 'Shiara, after what I said at dinner, do you now understand why I could not take you?'  
  
Legolas felt her body next to him tense. 'No,' she answered. 'I don't Legolas. I could have endured all those hardships and more. You know that.' Then turning around, she prepared to walk off, but his hand reached grabbed her own. She whirled around, eyes dark and angry. 'Let me go!'  
  
'No, not until you listen.' Shiara stopped struggling at the note of anguish in his voice. 'I know you could have done all that, but it would have permanently scarred your soul!' His eyes burned into hers furiously. 'Do you not realize that your entire manner would be changed? You would be hardened into a warrior, a fighter!' Sighing, he let go and looked down. 'I could have never forgiven myself if I had caused that.'  
  
Then he took her hand and lightly brushed his lips against her knuckles. Gazing straight into her eyes, he said softly, 'Shiara, you are too precious to lose like that.'  
  
Shiara stood rooted. 'So that's why.' she whispered brokenly. He nodded. Unable to think of anything to say, she gaped at him, mind reeling. 'Does that mean.you care about me?'  
  
Legolas stared at her. 'Of course! Why shouldn't I?'  
  
'Legolas.' Then she heard something. Shiara snapped her head up, looking around her, the feel of evil roaring in her ears. Standing up, she gazed around. Then it came again, a scratching sound.  
  
She dimly heard Legolas say, 'What is it?' when she located the noise from above her. 'It's coming from the upper floors!'  
  
'What is?' Legolas asked again, feeling bewildered.  
  
'Someone, it's someone! It does not belong here.' she muttered craning her head around, trying to hear the noise.  
  
Legolas frowned. Shiara did have better hearing than himself, but he could not hear a thing. Protect the ring. His eyes widened and he choked. 'The ring! They're after the ring! Father!' Gasping, he sped off to the staircases, Shiara running lightly after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What is the meaning of this!' Shiara cried. Two guards, on either side of the doors to the king's chamber. Two guards, with blood broken all over their chest. Two guards. Dead. She sank to her knees checking the pulses of each of them, then stifled a sob as she recognized the faces of the two and their eyes, glazed over in death. 'Haldir! Gadoin.dead.Legolas, they're both dead!'  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. 'What evil has befell us?' he murmured. Then, putting his hand on the door handle, he pulled out his long knife as did Shiara. 'Stay behind me, Shiara,' he said quietly.  
  
Flinging open the door with his knife in front, he stopped when he realized there was no one there. 'What is this.no one.' All there was, was his father's figure lying in bed. Legolas walked over quickly. 'He seems fine.' then his eyes traveled to the sheets, which were drenched in red. 'No!' he cried. Quickly flinging off the sheets, he found large gashes on the body of the king, blood flowing from each one.  
  
Shiara came quickly at the cry of her friend, then choked when she saw the blood drenched sheets. 'King!' Grabbing his wrist, she felt the pulse. 'It's still here,' she said. 'He's still alive.' Ripping off strips from the bottom of her dress, Shiara pressed them over the king's gashes, attempting to staunch the blood flow. But when she pulled away her hands, they were stained with red, and the blood did not stop gushing out of the wounds.  
  
It was then that Thranduil spoke. 'Shiara,' he croaked. 'Stop, it will not do any good.' He sighed, his breath rattling in his throat. 'My life is ebbing away.'  
  
'No,' Shiara cried, tears in her eyes. 'No, you must live!'  
  
Legolas said nothing, only took his father's hand, holding it tight.  
  
'Legolas.' Thranduil whispered. 'They took the ring.they took the ring.you must go after them! You are king now, Legolas of Mirkwood.'  
  
'No.no.you're not dead yet!' Legolas said. 'I cannot become king!'  
  
Thranduil smiled faintly. 'You can. Go! Find the ring, and rule your people! I name you king of Mirkwood, Legolas my son. I believe you.' And then, Thranduil drew a last breath, and lay still. Thus ended the life of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood.  
  
'Father?' Legolas tightened his grip on his father's hand. It had become icy cold. 'FATHER!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-Yatta! I'm finished with the chapter!!!! :Dragonfire falls over, exhausted: Look, it's a cliffhanger! :smiles evilly: Yes! And you guys, it has come to my attention that I have totally screwed up the ending for The Return of the King. So.just pretend that the hobbits, Gimli, and Aragorn came to Mirkwood for a visit! :sweatdrop: Neways, please keep reading and reviewing minna, I know this chapter kinda sucked, but I hope it isn't that bad. I think EVERYBODY was out of character here.but oh well, REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Of Ashes and Council

A/N-Yatta! 52 reviews! And, a note to Majesty's previous review: LEGOLAS IS NOT IN LOVE WITH SHIARA HE IS IN LOVE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!! SO THERE ! HMPH :cough, cough: Ahem! Uh, thank you for your :cough: review, but just remember, this is a FANFICTION. A FANFICTION. That means, I can incorporate my OWN characters into my OWN stories. :now glaring: So if you don't wish to read about other females besides yourself with Legolas, I SUGGEST you don't read FANFICTION. *smiles brightly* Thank you, and have a good day!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I am sorry to leave you in these times, Legolas. But I must return to Gondor and Frodo and the others wish to return home.'  
  
Legolas nodded, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. 'I understand Aragorn. Ride now! Your kingdom and Arwen await.'  
  
Aragorn nodded. 'Cuio mae.'** Then he turned and mounted his steed, riding off slowly, so the hobbits and Gimli could keep up.  
  
The hobbits were tearful to say the least, hugging the prince and promising that they would meet again. Legolas smiled as Pippin and Merry held their carven staffs with pride, hopping on their ponies.  
  
Then came Gimli. Legolas blinked back tears and felt his throat constrict as the dwarf came to him. Awkwardly embracing him, he held him by the shoulders. 'Well,' he choked. 'It's time to say goodbye, my friend.'  
  
Gimli nodded back solemnly, his voice gruff with hidden emotion. 'No sentimentalities Elf! We will meet again!'  
  
Legolas smiled, clapping Gimli on the back. 'Well said! Cuio mae!'**  
  
'Same to you,' replied Gimli quietly. 'But my friend, I think you will live happier if you tell her.'  
  
His eyes widened and he drew back.  
  
The dwarf glanced quickly at Shiara, who was now hugging Frodo and Sam. 'Tell her,' he said quietly and urgently. 'Just tell the lady that you love her!'  
  
Legolas stared at him, but Gimli just gave him a meaningful look and jumping astride his horse, he rode up to Aragorn.  
  
As the six travelers rode outwards, away from the halls of Mirkwood, Legolas came to stand next to Shiara. She started singing softly, letting the wind carry her song to the travelers' ears.  
  
I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew  
  
Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew.  
  
Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,  
  
And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree.  
  
Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone,  
  
In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion.  
  
There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,  
  
While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears.  
  
O Mirkwood! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;  
  
The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away.  
  
O Mirkwood! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore  
  
And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor.  
  
But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,  
  
What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?  
  
And then very slowly, Shiara sang: 'Namarie! Namarie.'  
  
Next to Aragorn, Gimli said sadly. 'I thought I had looked last on the fairest in Lorien. But alas, for I am leaving another fair one again.' And they rode slowly away, fading into the daylight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIRKWOOD. 24th Day of October, 1418.  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
If you are reading this, then that means I have been killed, and am resting in peace in theUndying Lands. I am regretful of the fact that I have not been to spend as much time as I would have liked, with you, my son. As king of Mirkwood, I have not always had the free time desired, but even when I did, I am aware that I rarely spent it with you. I expected you to grow up by your own means, almost ignoring you, and now I have paid dearly for that mistake. Since your mother was slain by the orcs, I have dwelt in Mirkwood, lonely; yearning the day when I could see her again. It is most fortunate for the fact that you had friends; Linel, Galier, and Shiara. I can still recall the day you marched into Lelindil's and my chamber, holding the little lady by the hand, announcing that she was 'dewfire,' and that you would become the elven king, and she your fairy queen.  
  
You have grown since those days, my son. And I have completely missed the chance to watch you do so. I have not seen the way you have matured into the elven prince, the rightful heir to the throne of Mirkwood. I will not see you undergo the ceremony to receive my staff; I will not see you wed Shiara, for she is your love though you shall deny it at first. I will not be able to laugh with my grandchildren, just like I have never laughed with you. It is the fourth and twentieth day of October. Legolas, you are now at the House of Elrond in Rivendell, telling Elrond and the others of the escape of that miserable creature, Smeagol. No doubt you will be engaged in a heated discussion within a council now, debating to make your opinions heard. That never worked with Shiara. She had always gotten her way with you.  
  
I know not when you will return. I know only that when you do so, it will be near my parting time. The burden of the kingdom is now yours, Legolas. Please do not try to pass this duty to others, for I trust no one but you to take it. Yes, all the land of Mirkwood from our forests to the mountains. . And with it, the ring comes. For certain, the reason of my death was for the ring. You must go after the ones who stole it. But do not bring it back. Do not bring it back. Take it to Rivendell, and to the one who shall wield it, king or not. Only after the ring is safe, will you be the true king of Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas, my son.  
  
Your father.  
  
Legolas clenched the letter in his hands. His tears coursed silently down his cheeks and onto the letter, making splotches and smudging the ink as he reread the letter over and over again. 'He knew.' he whispered. 'Oh, he knew! Father.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where now the throne and its ruler? Where is the staff that was carven? Where is the crown of hawthorn berries and the red leaves falling?' Galier stopped and Linel opened his own mouth to let his verses stream forth.  
  
'Where is the hand on the harpstring, and the green trees growing? Where is our kingdom now, as the staff remains fallen?'  
  
Voice trembling with sobs threatening to break forth, Shiara stood up, singing softly. ' They have passed like dew on the leaves, like a breeze in the trees. The days have gone down in the West, behind the hills into shadow.'  
  
Legolas, stood, throat dry. He could not do it, he could not! Thranduil's body lay on the pyre waiting to be destroyed, to be demolished. His hands held the torch tightly in his hands as he willed his mouth to open. Linel and Galier looked at him sadly, eyes telling him, 'please, go ahead and do your duty.' Flashes of his father swam before Legolas's face, reprimanding him for the time he had gotten himself and Galier in trouble by terrorizing the cooks, giving him a rare smile when he had beaten the others in an archery contest, weary and tired after Lelendil died. Then right before he had closed his eyes. I believe you.  
  
Beside him, Shiara took his hand tightly. Legolas looked down into her eyes, seeing that same trusting look Thranduil had given him. I believe you.  
  
And clearly, he sang: 'Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning, or behold the drifting years from the woods returning?' Then on the last note, Legolas took the torch and set it on the pyre. Duty done. And the Wood-elves of Mirkwood watched as the flames leapt higher and higher, consuming the former King Thranduil; never to be seen by mortal or immortal eyes again. The ashes scattered to the winds, finally drifting to the sea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The king must be avenged! Is this not clear to you all?'  
  
'We must be cautious! We know not of who the enemy is and why the King was killed.'  
  
'Orcs, obviously!'  
  
'Fool! Why would the orcs slay only Thranduil and ignore the rest of us? Nay, it could not have been!'  
  
'We were told that there were gashes made by scimitars by the Lady. What say you, Lady Shiara?'  
  
Legolas put his head in his hands as Shiara's voice came from the right of him, weary and exasperated. More voices rose, debating at first, then angry.  
  
Finally, the Captain of the Guards, Linel stood up, his normally placid features angry. 'Enough! Why not ask your king? You all are arguing like uncivilized fools over such an important matter! Legolas and Shiara were with the King Thranduil during his last breaths, and Legolas heard his father's last words. They are the ones that should be telling you what should happen.'  
  
All eyes turned expectantly on Legolas. He sighed and pulled out the letter. 'My father wrote this letter two years ago, telling me what should be done if something like this should happen,' he said quietly. 'I, as the rightful heir to this kingdom will take the title of Elvenking. But not as yet. I must first go out to retrieve what has been stolen from my father.'  
  
'Stolen? What was stolen?'  
  
'It is not for me to say,' replied Legolas coolly.  
  
'How do we know that what you say is the truth? How are we to know that Thranduil really wishes Legolas to be king?'  
  
At that, Galier sprang up, bristling and furious. 'You DARE doubt Legolas's word? Even if Thranduil hadn't written it, Legolas is the son of our former king! He automatically GETS the throne! Fie on you, to say that he shouldn't be the ruler-'  
  
'Sit down, friend Galier.' Legolas laid a hand on the angry elf's shoulder and spoke again, eyeing each of the council. 'I cannot give you any proof, as this letter is not to be read by others. You will all have to trust me. But the first thing I am to do, is rename Mirkwood.' A cry of outrage and protest and question rose among the others. Legolas continued as if he hadn't heard it. 'According to my father's wishes, Mirkwood is now named Eryn Lasgalen. Shiara, you and Linel will rule while I am gone. Galier, you shall have to captain the guards alone for the while. Question all intruders. I am leaving in the morning. That is all.'  
  
And with that, he left the room, leaving his three friends looking after him shocked and surprised and the remainder of the council in ruins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What are you saying? You cannot just suddenly leave like that, are you insane? Your father has just been killed, you can't just go off on your own! Someone will be after you, you need guards, you need escorts-Legolas, are you listening to me???'  
  
Shiara glared angrily at the king, sitting on her bed, apparently ignoring her furious words and her arms waving around. 'LEGOLAS??'  
  
'Shiara.' he said quietly. His golden hair was tousled, unbrushed and standing every which way. 'They were not after Father because he was king. They only killed him because he was bearing the ring.'  
  
Shiara stopped waving her arms and stood next to him. 'What? What ring are you talking about?'  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. 'Three for the elven kings under the sky.'  
  
'No.' she whispered. 'Thranduil had one? That was what was stolen? Who? Who was it?'  
  
He looked up, his grey eyes troubled and stormy. 'I do not know.'  
  
Shiara sat next to him, her face anxious. 'You're leaving again aren't you?' she asked softly. 'For how long?'  
  
'I do not know,' he repeated again.  
  
She looked at his face, then said, 'I'm coming with you.'  
  
'No!' Legolas said immediately, face hardening. 'No, Shiara, you are NOT.'  
  
'But-'  
  
'That is final! You are NOT to come. It is dangerous, you could be killed!' He got up, looking down at her in a way that told her that he was not going to change his mind. 'Shiara, you're not coming.' And he left. Moments after, Linel and Galier came in.  
  
Galier said grimly, 'He is leaving tomorrow.'  
  
'What? What do you mean you are leaving?'  
  
'I have to go.' He replied sadly. 'My father chose me to go to Rivendell to tell Elrond of the escape of Smeagol and the invasion of orcs in Mirkwood. I must.'  
  
'But-but, you cannot leave me by myself here! Let me come with you!'  
  
'No!' he said, eyes hardening. 'No, it is too dangerous for you. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me.'  
  
'I do not want to be left alone.' she whispered.  
  
His eyes softened, and he carefully wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. 'Don't cry.don't cry.you have Linel and Galier, you don't need me.' He took a half of a silver leaf from around his neck over hers. Then taking her half of the raindrop and his that she had given him so long ago, he connected the two, then held up the leaf. 'Keep this, till we are together again.'  
  
Linel sighed, looking at his sister's face. 'You mean to go after him, don't you?'  
  
Shiara looked back, determination showing in her eyes. She nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragonfire: I'm DONE!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, yes, please review!!!!!!!! Thanks to all of you who have already, and major major thanks to Akai Kuu, who has been my translator and friend, helping me through all my writer blocks! Arigato Akai!! By the way, the farewell song that Shiara sings was Tolkien's, sung by Lady Galadriel. The funeral song's format was Tolkien's but the words are mine. Namarie means farewell. Cuio mae means live long and happy. REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. Of Troubles

A/N- Happy (late) New Year!!! Oi, oi, can you guys review a bit more? I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter….in response to some of the reviews I DID get: Hai, hai, I know that Thranduil did not have one of the three rings in the story. Don't worry, that gets resolved!! Uh, the guard that was killed? Haldir? That's NOT the Haldir from Lothlorien, just so you know…Trepadatio? The chapter was a bit off? Well, my chapters are all a bit 'off', but how so?  
  
*CONTEST*  
  
~Yep, I decided to hold a contest for this fic, The Coming of the Throne. As you know, I have introduced three new characters, Shiara, Linel, and Galier. I have also used a character that has not been mentioned often in Tolkien; Thranduil. So my challenge to you guys is to put either Legolas, Shiara, Linel, Galier, and Thranduil in an original drawing, painting, or whatever. (Lelendil if you wish)  
  
*Rules* 1) Must be ORIGINAL!!! No tracings. 2) Can be colored or black and white. 3) ONLY those characters listed. May be drawn with the character alone, or with the others listed. 4) Please send the artwork in attachment to Dragonfire@sailormars.com 5) Ahem! *cough* NOTHING perverted, no nudity PUH-LEEZE!!! (You won't win if you do this!!)  
  
*Prize* I will write whatever you want in the remainder of the story or will write a separate LOTR fic concerning whatever you wish!! Please email me for details.  
  
I really doubt anyone will try this contest, but please do!! It would be fun! Partly to help you on the drawings, and partly to satisfy my wanting to further describe my characters…descriptions are below!  
  
Shiara  
  
Lady Shiara - whose name in Elvish means 'Dewfire' - was found by Prince Legolas when he was young. Her origin and parents remain unknown, as she remembers nothing of her past. She is around the same age as Legolas, Galier, and Linel. Shiara was adopted as a sister by Linel and affectionately calls him her brother, believing him to be her true one. She possesses the dark beauty that is rare amongst forest elves; her hair is waist-long and dark as the night sky, while her eyes are of a deep azure blue. She is slender and taller than most maidens, reaching a head below the prince. Her temper is shorter than most and she is frequently berating Legolas for his 'idiocy', but is mostly clever and kind. She was close to the late King and Queen of Mirkwood, as they were the ones who welcomed her to dwell within the great halls of the kingdom. During daily life, she wears a plain dark green gown with her hair down. Though Shiara is an excellent archer, being second to only Legolas, she does not participate in the king's guard, only fighting when there is great need. In battle or archery practice, she wears a leather tunic and dark green cloak with braided hair. Her bow is of rowan wood and gilded with tarnished copper; her arrows of the same and tipped with red feathers. She also carries one long knife and a short, silver, throwing knife given to her by Galier.  
  
Linel  
  
Captain of the King's guard, and an excellent bowman, Linel is a close friend of Legolas since their childhood. After taking Shiara under his care as his adoptive 'sister,' he loves her dearly and though not showing it, is extremely protective. Being of average height, he has platinum colored hair that hangs loosely around his shoulders and has very light blue eyes with a pale face. He carries a traditional elvish longbow and a dagger. He is normally calm and restrained, keeping very polite and aloof to strangers.  
  
Galier  
  
Also a member of the King's guard, he is the second captain. Galier is taller than Legolas and Linel by about two inches. He has long yellow hair that is tied in a ponytail. His eyes are of dark grey. Despite being an excellent archer with his crossbow, and skilled with his set of short throwing knives, Galier is more impulsive and hasty than his fellow captain, mostly acting on his instincts and not his brain.  
  
Thranduil  
  
The king of Mirkwood, he is a solemn, careful ruler, always thinking over every decision. He organized the council, but never says anything when presiding, only listens to his advisors for every view and opinion. His wife was Lelendil, a daughter of the Golden Wood. They were greatly in love and bore one child together, a son; Legolas, who was the heir to the throne. The son inherited Lelendil's pale hair, and Thranduil's grey eyes. Thranduil has dark gold hair and wears a crown of berries and red leaves in autumn; flowers in spring. He carries a carven staff of oak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The twig snapped as he stepped over the forest floor and inwardly winced. Any sound in the woods could alert the sharp ears of a lone wolf or worse, a whole pack. Somewhere off, a bird sang a cheery song in the chilly morning air and the trees moved in the wind, welcoming the sweet notes. Sometime years ago, Legolas would have been comforted.  
  
Now, the woods did nothing to comfort his fears.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, long under tree  
  
In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!  
  
If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,  
  
Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more  
  
He leaned against a tree crying, 'Alas! Father, help me now! How shall I rule your kingdom, when I cannot rest?' Legolas slumped down, clutching his bow as he held his head in his hands. 'It is true,' he said softly. 'My heart longs for the sea…ai! But, nonetheless…' his grip tightened. 'More so, it will not until you have been avenged.'  
  
He rose quickly, walking south. Where the killers were, Legolas did not know, but decided to follow the path that Thranduil set and hope that they would turn up on the way.  
  
The king of Eryn Laeglass did not know that above him, someone was watching.  
  
~~~~  
  
The dark figure sat high on the treetops, an evil smirk covering his shadowed face. 'Fool...' he hissed. 'An elf, he is, yet he does not even sense me. Pathetic creature. Soon...' He admired the shining gem-set ring on his index finger. 'Soon, you will meet the same fate as your father. But, how? Stabbing gets slightly boring, do you not agree Griswald?'  
  
The orc perched precariously on the branch beside him was blue with fear. 'Y-yes, Master,' it croaked.  
  
'Then how... how shall we kill thee, Legolas of Mirkwood...?'  
  
He suddenly noticed something at he corner of his eye. Glancing quickly down, he spotted another elf below him; this time, a female. 'Now...' he breathed. 'Who do we have here? Wait!' Holding out a hand, he blocked the knife that the orc was about to hurl down. 'Leave her. I want to know who she is.'  
  
~~~~  
  
Shiara stepped lightly over the bark and cedar chips on the ground as the breeze softly swirled her cloak around her body. The scent of rain and leaves floated down to her nose from above and the trees seemed to be singing. She had been following Legolas, since he had left, quietly slipping into the forest behind him after learning from Linel that he was traveling to Rivendell and recieving Arod's reins, plus food baskets and other items from Galier.  
  
'Thank you, my friends,' she cried softly throwing her arms around Linel and Galier. Linel returned the hug to his sister and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead but Galier backed out, instead tousling her hair.  
  
'Go on now Lady,' he said quietly. 'Keep safe. Cuio mae mellon!'  
  
She nodded. 'Cuio mae, mellon.'  
  
Linel looked back solemnly at her. 'If you get hurt, Legolas will find 10 arrows in his thick head.'  
  
In spite of herself, Shiara smiled. It was good to know that Galier and Linel were always on her side. 'Tch. Come, Arod.' She clicked her tongue softly as she lead the great ebony horse behind her. Why Legolas had not taken the horse with him was not to her knowing, as Arod was very obedient and strong. But he hadn't seemed to be himself...  
  
She had been walking just yards behind the elf, always behind the cover of trees, careful so that he would not spot her. It was not that difficult for her, for when they were young, she had always been skilled at hiding from the three male elves as she was lighter than them. But when he came to a halt, she had too, watching in amazement a couple trees away from him, as he slumped on the ground.  
  
Shiara could not hear what Legolas was saying, but she had distinctly heard him say 'Father,' and longing for the sea. Confused, she shook her head as he got up again, clearly anguished and depressed. Slowly, she stepped from behind her hiding place. It was as she passed under the tree Legolas was sitting under when she felt it.  
  
A sudden shock ran through Shiara, chilling her to the bone and rooting her to the spot. Beside her, Arod made no noise, but brushed against her restlessly, disturbed. Glancing warily around, she felt a weight on her heart and she strode quickly forward, wishing to be out of the area.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback mode  
  
'Concentrate, Your Highness!'  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth and wiping his grubby hands on his tunic, he picked up the arrow and notched it to the bow. Pulling the string back as far as his young arms could, he aimed and prayed, {Please hit true.} The little prince fired. *Thud* The arrow-point embedded itself far away from the target, in the bark of a tree.  
  
'Where were you aiming? Legolas, were you even aiming? You cannot learn to EVER shoot a bow if you continue like this! As prince, you must learn these skills and many others if you wish to become ruler--'  
  
He stood, trying to block out the critical voice. Far off, the evening bell sounded. Sighing in relief, he rose, intent on eating something and going to sleep.  
  
'Where do you think you are going?' the voice snapped. 'You are not to leave this field until you can hit the mark. As prince, you must also learn discipline and--'  
  
Despair sinking through him, Legolas gazed dismally at the target he was supposed to hit, and his own arrows, that were spread from the nearby trees to the grass around him. Arrow after arrow, he shot, none reaching his target as by now he had given up on aiming, sure that he would never hit it. Cold, tired and hungry, he stood shivering in the dark as night fell around him. His arms ached, his eyes threatened to close, and tears fell down his cheeks slowly.  
  
'Legolas? Legolas, what are you doing out there?' A voice cut through his misery and Legolas looked up warily into the face of Shiara. 'Are you mad? You shall freeze out here! Get up!' Snapping, she hauled him up roughly. 'Linel and Galier have been looking for you, and your mother's worried! What are you doing out here?' The young elven girl ended quietly when she saw the tear streaks on the prince's cheeks and the stray arrows littered around him.  
  
'He said I could not leave, till I hit the mark…' Legolas mumbled, leaning on Shiara's arm, numb with the cold. Normally, elves could not feel the cold, but he was young and inadequately dressed.  
  
He faintly heard Linel and Galier's voices once they entered inside, and he blindly chewed as Linel handed him a loaf of bread with cheese, and he dimly heard Galier exclaiming at his state and Shiara softly saying something. The prince was escorted to the doors leading to the King and Queen's chamber by the three, then was left.  
  
Knocking timidly, the young elf entered as his mother looked up and immediately hurried over to him. 'Laeglass!' Lelendil cried. 'Where have you been?' Brushing the snow off his head and taking him by the fire, she set about straightening his tousled hair, the light glinting off her own golden hair.  
  
'He said I must not leave…until my arrow could hit the mark…' Legolas repeated softly.  
  
'Who?' A quiet voice, emanating with power, sounded out from behind mother and son. Thranduil was sitting regarding his son with dark eyes. 'Who kept you?'  
  
'Ratham.'  
  
His face a mask of cold fury, Thranduil silently stood, and stalked out the door. Lelendil took Legolas into her arms and sat him on her lap. Absently stroking his head, she said in her musical voice, 'Worry not, my son. He will not bother you anymore.'  
  
The little elf gazed into the fire, lulled by his mother's voice. {I cannot hit it…I cannot hit the mark…}  
  
~~  
  
'Ratham is gone?' Linel asked, looking troubled. 'Well then, who is to teach you?'  
  
'I do not know…' Legolas said. Then he grinned impishly. 'Since I do not have an instructor, that means there is no one to teach me, isn't that so?'  
  
Catching on immediately, Galier and Shiara chorused, 'Yes!'  
  
'So,' the prince continued. 'That means, there are no lessons this afternoon!'  
  
'Yes!' Galier and Shiara yelled. Taking off after Legolas, they giggled and capered madly in childish delight as Linel raced behind them calling, 'Legolas, you should go to make sure? What if they got a new instructor?'  
  
Of course, the prince in question paid no attention. Nor did Galier and Shiara. The adult elves present, shook their heads and smiled behind their hands at the sight of the future heir to the throne acting uncivilized. How Lelendil would scold if she saw him!  
  
The four had just reached the gate to the forest when a voice made the young elf in the lead to halt.  
  
'Legolas.'  
  
Legolas skidded to a stop, causing Shiara, Galier, and Linel to collide with him, all four of them falling to the ground in an undignified heap, the young prince at the bottom of the pile. Looking up Legolas found himself looking into the amused face of King Thranduil.  
  
'Come, nin ion. You are late, you should have been at the field at past noon.'  
  
Feeling triumphant that he had a legitimate excuse, Legolas said, 'Yes Adar, but I have no teacher, so I cannot practice.'  
  
Thranduil frowned. 'Who said you had no teacher? I shall teach you today.'  
  
Legolas choked.  
  
~~  
  
Minutes later, the young prince stood on the grass, fidgeting as his father stood to the side, watching him string his bow. Legolas was more nervous and scared than he was with Ratham, cruel and mean as his old teacher had been. He barely knew Thranduil, the only word exchanges he had with his father was at night when he dutifully told him what he had learned that day.  
  
Trembling, Legolas carefully drew back his string and aimed praying, please, please strike! He shot. It thudded to the tree beside the mark.  
  
Instead of the rebuke he had been bracing himself for, a quiet voice said, 'Try once more.'  
  
Choking with fear, Legolas notched the arrow again and shot. The arrow landed on the grass near the target.  
  
Thranduil came over and plucked the bow from his son's trembling grip. 'Watch closely,' he said gently. Kneeling down, he positioned the bow then said softly, 'Nin ion, in this earth, who do you love the most?'  
  
Legolas had not been expecting a question such as that and it threw him off guard. 'I love naneth…' he replied startled. 'And Shiara, and Galier, and Linel…and you, Adar…' He said the last part a bit hesitantly.  
  
Staring straight ahead, the king aimed and shot. The arrow embedded itself straight into the very center of the target. With a slight hiss, the string slackened as he let go. Legolas started in open awe at his father's skilled, not even noticing when the bow was passed back into his hands. His head snapped up as the king then said, 'Now you.'  
  
'But,' he uncertainly held up the bow. 'I cannot…'  
  
Coming beside him Thranduil placed the young one's hands in the correct positions, holding the bow up to his height. 'Legolas, you are my heir. There is nothing you cannot do if you try. In archery, there are 5 simple steps. Notch-' Thranduil pulled an arrow out from the quiver and did so. 'Pull-' The string went taut. 'Aim-' The arrow tip moved as it searched the target. 'Fly.' It did so and landed in the center.  
  
'But the most important thing,' said Thranduil. 'Is to aim with your will and strength. Fly with your love for this earth, for the ones you care about.' He turned and looked Legolas in the eye. 'Fight with your heart, for that is what will keep to you in your darkest days. Fight with your heart.'  
  
He abruptly straightened. 'That is all.' And the king strode off.  
  
Legolas stood for a while, his young mind trying to fathom what his father had said. Being little, he could not understand most of it. Then he took an arrow from his quiver.  
  
Notch.  
  
Carefully, he balanced the end of the slim wood onto the string, the barbed tip resting on his bunched fist.  
  
Pull.  
  
Slowly, the string hummed as he pulled the twisted threads towards the corner of his mouth.  
  
Aim.  
  
"Aim with your love," Thranduil had said. The prince was not sure what that would mean, but he assumed that he must think hard of his loved ones. Pointing the arrow towards the center, he concentrated on the faces of his mother, and friends.  
  
Fly.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Legolas let go, and the arrow shot from his grasp. He closed his eyes as he heard the thud. Then, one at a time, he opened them again. He stared.  
  
It had landed in the center.  
  
End Flashback  
  
~~~~  
  
As Shiara left, the figure's lips drew up in a sinister smile. 'Ah...so this is the Lady Dewfire,' he murmured. 'Well then, my "King," we shall see how you like it when your love is killed...' His dull, pale eyes flashed with vengeance. 'Before your very eyes...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Finally! *falls over* I'm done!!! So sorry it took so long…I hope you guys will like it…*sweatdrop* Oi, please try the contest, it'd be nice to see some pics…and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Adar – father naneth – mother nin oin – my son cuio mae mellon – live long, friend Laeglass – the real elvish version of Legolas 


	7. Of Song

A/N-Sugoi! Thank you for all the reviews everybody! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Responses:  
  
Hilde Stohl; Yes, actually, I have my own site, marstemple.com And I am planning to put up artwork from the contest. (that is, if I actually update for once…) Descriptions? Uh, for who?  
  
Kool Person; Yes, Laeglass is the Sindarin way of saying Legolas. It's found in the appendixes. It says that Thranduil changed Mirkwood's name to 'Eryn Laeglass,' Wood of Greenleaves,' or something like that. ^^  
  
CrimsonKitti; *glare* It IS written as corner to the mouth!  
  
Arwen; *smiles* How the heck did Thranduil end up with an Elven ring? Have you read the book? I don't know if I should list who has them all, but I can assure you that Thranduil never has had, doesn't have, and never will have the third Elven ring!!!!! How, you ask? Well if you wait a while it is written in the next couple chapters. Have I read the book? Why yes, I've read all of them, thank you for asking. Yes, and I agree with your assurance that Thranduil never had one of the Elven rings. I know who has them all, and my story plot reveals it in the end. However, you must remember this is FANFICTION. I know Thranduil never had the ring, but I wrote it so. Why? Because it is my story. I don't think you even read the story, did you? As you reviewed on the first chapter only. Also, wouldn't it have been smart to leave your email address so I could get back to you to explain? Hm, I wonder…  
  
Elenial; Thank you for your kind way of putting things, unlike SOME other people…*cough* Once again, I do know that Gandalf had the last ring, don't worry, it'll work out! *smile* Just please bear with me, and read till the end, ne?  
  
Trepadatio; --; Yeah, I know, they should have stayed. But they were getting in the way of the story. Other characters: *fall over*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiara was now almost wishing that she had not followed Legolas. As she walked, she became more and more increasingly aware that eyes were watching. The forest was tense and suddenly stuffy; knocking her breathless with fear. It was the morning of the third day away from the halls of Mirkwood. They were nearing the edge of the forests, she could tell. The air carried a stale scent of leaves and the atmosphere felt dead. As she was a wood-elf, it felt strange to be outside forests.  
  
So far, everything had gone well; Legolas appeared to not have any idea that Shiara was behind him, and no enemies had appeared. Despite that, her bow was notched and ready, and her knives that Galier had given her were within reach. Also, Shiara glued herself to Arod's side, gaining comfort from the steed's quivering flanks. It reminded her that there was someone with her.  
  
Shuddering, Shiara hurried forward in Legolas's wake.  
  
That night, she camped close to the king, almost right behind him. Shiara didn't bother starting a fire as along with him seeing, she was not hungry. Though she felt warm as elves did not feel the cold, she wished for a warm fire to blow away the darkness and chills of the night. Wistfully, she glanced at Legolas's fire, which looked cozy and inviting.  
  
Sitting down with a grumble, she muttered to Arod, who was contentedly munching grass next to her, 'Why did I follow him anyway?'  
  
As soon as the question left her lips, her eyes traveled to the tall figure pacing 'round. She unconsciously smiled as the fire illuminated his fair face, glinting off his hair and accenting the stormy pools of grey. As Legolas walked, he softly sang old songs and tunes, not knowing that someone else listened.  
  
{Ai!} Shiara thought. {If only you knew how much! How much you mean!} Smiling sadly, she turned to the horse and stroked his velvet side. 'I suppose it is silly of me, to think that there might be any chance—' She clenched her fists, willing the thoughts away. The steed snorted softly, pushing warm air against the elf's ears. 'Go then, Arod my beauty,' she said. 'Eat some more, but wander not, for you shall get lost.'  
  
As Arod turned and left, Shiara turned her gaze back to Legolas. His fire was now put out, but she could still see the silhouette of his body against the night. She could hear his words now, 'To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,'  
  
Over the years, her close friendship with the prince had burst and bloomed in her heart, until the maiden realized that it was a full-blown love, and every time they were separated, she wished to cry. 'Four seasons, four seasons I waited for you!' she whispered harshly. 'Such a long time in my mind! In Mirkwood, everyday, I sat and watched the horizon every sunset, in hopes that you would return, until I finally gave up. Only then did you return, as if mocking my impatience, and now you leave yet again, expecting me to stay behind? Ha! King Legolas, you make me laugh!'  
  
Shiara rocked back and forth on her heels, shutting her eyes. 'Ai, melethor! So long, so long it has been since I wished for the courage to call you that! Shall I ever gain that chance? Must I always have to be content with mellon?'  
  
From her hiding place she dimly heard Legolas sing a new one, and she sat up as she recognized the words.  
  
'An Elven-maid there was of old,  
  
A shining fire by day:  
  
Her mantle green was hemmed with gold,  
  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A flame was bound upon her brows,  
  
A light was on her hair  
  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
  
In Eryn Laeglass.  
  
Her hair was black and long and thick,  
  
And proud she was and free;  
  
And in the wind her feet moved swift  
  
As the leaf of linden-tree.  
  
Shiara! Shiara! they called to her by night.  
  
The messenger is leaving, leaving  
  
Leaving at dawn's first light;  
  
And then she wept, for she was grieving, grieving.  
  
Shiara! Shiara!  
  
Beside the fires of Mirkodel,  
  
By flames hot and bright,  
  
Her tears as falling copper fell  
  
Into the burning night.  
  
Shiara! Shiara!'  
  
'Why is he singing that?' Shiara mumbled through a daze. 'That is our song…'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Flashback mode  
  
'Now, nin iell, do you know where you come from?'  
  
The little elven maid shook her head side to side. She was seated in the lap of Queen Lelendil, dressed in dark green gown that she had been given. Her previously soaked hair had been dried and brushed till it shone by Lelendil, with Legolas sulking nearby, after he had been shooed out when the girl had been given a hot bath.  
  
'Do you know where your mother and father is?'  
  
She blinked and cringed. 'I don't know!' she cried. 'I don't know, they didn't come back!' Curling up into a ball, she hid her face as Lelendil quietly stroked her cheek.  
  
'Sh, shush, you are safe. Nothing will harm you here…'  
  
Later, the young elven girl woke up from a troubled sleep, to find grey eyes staring at her. Yelping, she scooted backwards in the bed only to find that it was Legolas blinking at her in confusion. He was sitting on Lelendil's lap. 'Nana,' he tugged on his mother's sleeve. 'Why is Shiara so afraid of me?'  
  
'Perhaps,' said the Queen's musical voice, 'Shiara is tired. She has had a strenuous day with all her troubles. Sleep, nin ion and let her do also.'  
  
Sighing empathetically, the prince bounced to the bed next to Shiara's. 'Sing a song nana!' he insisted.  
  
'If I do so, you must sleep,' Lelendil said. Tucking the blankets around Shiara, she said, 'I will sing you the song of the Lady Nimrodel. Remember Legolas, she was mentioned in your lessons today if I am not mistaken.'  
  
'An elven-maid there was of old / a shining star by day / her mantle white was hemmed with gold / her shoes of silver-grey…'  
  
Lulled by the voice, she was nearing sleep when Legolas interrupted. Irritated, she didn't really listen when he said, 'Nana, Nimrodel is very tiring to listen to every night.'  
  
'Then what would you wish to listen to?' Lelendil asked patiently.  
  
Shiara felt irritated. She was just about to fall asleep! What a bother this prince was! Then her eyes widened as a hand landed on her head. It was Legolas! Indignant that he should touch her like that, she was about to shake him off when he said, 'Nana, there should be a song about Shiara! She shall be my fairy queen, and as king, I demand that a song be sung in her honor.'  
  
Smiling, Lelendil said, 'Why do you not sing your own song for her ion?'  
  
The young prince turned back to his charge and stroked her hair has he had seen his mother do. She tensed, but then relaxed has he continued.  
  
'An Elven-maid there was of old,  
  
A shining fire by day:  
  
Her mantle green was hemmed with gold,  
  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A flame was bound upon her brows,  
  
A light was on her hair  
  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
  
In Eryn Laeglass.  
  
Her hair was black and long and thick,  
  
And proud she was and free;  
  
And in the wind her feet moved swift  
  
As the leaf of linden-tree.'  
  
Legolas had a pleasant voice for one so young, having inherited his mother's sweetness, along with his own steady firmness that kept the beat. Shiara soon fell into a peaceful slumber as Legolas sat by her side, singing even as her breath grew even; making sure she did not have nightmares.  
  
And Lelendil smiled, as she watched the prince sing his fairy to sleep.  
  
End Flashback  
  
~~~~  
  
As Shiara sat, lost in thought, she did not hear nor see the dark figures that loomed against the trees behind her. They grew closer and closer to the unsuspecting elf. It was as she was trying to decide whether to reveal herself to Legolas that two filthy hands clamped over her mouth, choking back a scream. Then, something hit her on the back of her head, and everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- MUHAHAHAHA!!! *grins evilly* Another cliffhanger! *notices glaring crowd* Eep! Yes, I know it's really short, but I had to get this part up! Don't worry, chapter 8 won't take that long to come out, ok? So, ah….*gulps* Aerial sprite, don't kill me!!! *whimpers in fear* I dun wanna dieeee!!!! Minna, I promise to get the next chapter out soon, ok?  
  
Melethor – love (male) ion – son mellon - friend 


	8. Of Desicion

A/N - --; I think I shall go insane. For the last time, people, I KNOW that Thranduil did not originally have a ring! Honestly minna, can you guys not READ??? *glares* Please be aware that this is addressed to the NON-readers out there, not my supporters. This is a fanfiction. Those who cannot understand that, please stop reading. Thank you.  
  
The deadline for the art contest is February 3rd. I am hoping by then, I will have finished this story. --; The prize has been changed to: telling me what scene you would like to have written in the prequel and sequel of this story.  
  
Huh? Prequel? Sequel? YUP!!!!! More info later!  
  
Now. . . DUN DUN! Chapter 8!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Shiara came to, the first she was aware of was the intense pounding in her head. The back of it ached terribly and she winced. Groggily, the elf glanced at her surroundings. Trees in every direction. She sighed in relief; she was not outside of the forest. Then where was she?  
  
Just as Shiara was about to get up to get her bearings, an evil grinning face shoved in front of her and a foul stench reached her nostrils. With a yelp of terror and surprise mixed together, she attempted to scoot backwards, only to find that her feet and hands were bound and falling onto her back.  
  
A clawed hand reached down and grabbed her by the shirt, hauling Shiara upwards and slamming her against the tree. A leering orc held her, his breath filled with the stink of decay. In broken speech, it growled, 'We will have fun with this one, won't we?' More growls of assent came from behind him; Shiara peered around with dismay. There about 3-score of the loathsome creatures behind the one holding her.  
  
She glanced quickly to the right of the orc. Her bow was lying there, unstrung; along with her quiver, still full. There would be no chance of getting over there without getting killed in the process. She could still feel her knives hanging in their sheaths at her sides; evidently they had not searched her.  
  
Shiara glared furiously at the orc in front of her, who's other clawed hand was moving towards the neckline of her tunic. They could capture her, but it would NOT enslave her. Quickly, she brought up her two bound hands in a fist and slammed it into the orc's ugly face. Swiftly, she knelt and managed to cut the ropes on the fallen axe of the creature.  
  
Standing up, Shiara faced the others. They were advancing steadily, their lips curled in derision. She glanced once again at her bow. It was well guarded, the orcs knew the danger that a bow held in the hands of a wood- elf. Silently, she slipped her two rapier-knives into positions, with a moment's useless wish that she had more, or at least had Galier with her. He was a master at throwing sharp objects to kill.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she sent a quick prayer to Valar. 'Keep my kindred safe!' She whispered fiercely. Then, picturing Linel and Galier's faces in turn, she said, 'Cuio mae, muindor, mellon!' Then, the young king's youthful smiling face came to mind. 'Melethor. Ai, I've waited too long to say it! Alas, for I shall never see you again!'  
  
With no further thoughts, Shiara leaped into the fray, taking the orcs completely by surprise. Stabbing, thrusting, dodging, and kicking, more and more of the hideous creatures littered the ground around her, their foul blood spilling over the ground. The keen blades of the knives glistened as they moved, cold steel biting into ugly flesh. The orcs subsided for a moment, obviously not expecting such an aggressive attack from an elven maiden.  
  
As they moved backwards, Shiara took a moment to regain her breath. If it weren't for the rips and tears in her clothes, it would have looked as if she hadn't been fighting at all. A sudden sting of pain drew her glance to her arm. The dark tunic was beginning to stain red around the torn fabric. Azure eyes narrowed in annoyance. {So they've gotten me after all,} she thought peevishly. {And here I was hoping that my clothes would stay clean!}  
  
The orcs began to move again, and Shiara saw that whatever they did, they firmly guarded the tree where her bow was laying. 'Cowards,' she muttered. Again, she continued her slaying, always managing to stay one step away from the blade of the axe or scimitar. It wasn't until she had fell around five orcs before she noticed something strange. Shiara's eyes narrowed. Why were the orcs only staying in front of her? None had even attempted to cross to her back, to attack from behind. She was grateful for that, but still suspicious. Surely, they knew that they would have the advantage like that? Trying to see if something was behind her that was preventing them from doing that, she started to turn around.  
  
With a cry of pain, she spun back around as a scimitar blade bit into her side in her carelessness. Furiously, she drove her long knife into the orc that held the scimitar as her other hand slashed at the face of an orc to the left of her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
About 15 minutes later, Shiara had her back a little ways from the tree. Every limb in her body ached, and her hands could barely grip the knives, slick as they were from all the blood. Her tunic was splattered with foul blood and her hair was now ruffled. She prepared for a half-hearted stab to the right, when suddenly, cold steel pressed at the back of her neck.  
  
Shiara froze.  
  
'I do believe that is enough for the moment.' A smooth voice came from somewhere behind her. It managed to sound oily and harsh at the same time, while maintaining a sinister air. 'Cease.' The orcs bowed respectfully and walked backwards without any regards to the dead. 'I am impressed,' the voice continued. 'You have improved in your prowess greatly, Lady, to have been able to fight off my forces armed only with knives. I commend you.'  
  
Shiara stood motionless, masking her face and keeping the anger and fear in her eyes. 'So, you were the one who set these orcs on me and brought me here.'  
  
'Precisely. I have waited long to reacquaint myself with the Lady Dewfire.'  
  
'Reacquaint? Have we met before? I don't seem to recall your voice.'  
  
'You don't? What a pity.'  
  
Shiara could barely keep the rage out of the expression on her face. Was he mocking her? Finally, the blade on her neck pulled away, but before she could react, she was turned around roughly until she was facing her capturer.  
  
It was a man, with pale red hair and eyes that were black and cold. He gave a thin, unfriendly smile. Shiara stared back at him, keeping her face carefully masked. {Who is this?} she wondered. {Have we truly met, or is he lying?} Carefully, she focused in on the eyes. The were dark and unforgiving, reminding her of dark tunnels, without any light to shine on them. The back of her mind gave a small shiver. Where had she seen those eyes before?  
  
And then, briefly, she recalled a night years long past in her childhood. She had been hurrying from the Dining Hall; she, Linel, and Galier had been searching for the prince all afternoon but had unable to find him. The young elf had collided with a tall figure. Looking up, she said, 'Good evening, Instructor Ratham.' She had pressed her lips together in dislike; all 3 of them disliked Legolas's instructor. 'I apologize, but have you by chance seen Prince Legolas?'  
  
He had stared down with those black hollow eyes of his. 'Prince Legolas,' he replied with a sneer. 'is practicing long-overdue hours of his failing archery. I advice you not to disturb him Lady, and bid you goodnight.' Then with a final twisted smirk, he pushed past her with a twitch of his cloak.  
  
Shiara glared at the man in front of her with hatred. 'You!' she hissed. 'What do you think you are doing? Nothing will come of you holding me like this, nothing!'  
  
Ratham gave the elf a horrible look, half smirk, half sinister grin. 'Nothing?' His voice almost slithered from his mouth, like a snake. 'I believe you should think again, Lady. Whether you are aware of it or not, you are a great power behind the throne in Mirkwood. As soon as the King-' he put awful emphasis on the word, '-sees you captive, he shall give up the kingdom without a thought.'  
  
Shiara's eyes sparked. 'You are mistaken,' she replied icily. 'The king would not forsake his kingdom for such one as me.'  
  
He gave a short laugh. 'Is that so? He cares about you. I don't think he would like to see his 'beloved' hurt.'  
  
Rage roared in Shiara's ears. Beloved? {How dare he!} she thought furiously. {To play with emotions like that!} 'No!' she cried angrily. 'What good will the kingdom do for you? You cannot control it, you cannot rule the elves of the wood!'  
  
'True, I cannot rule the kingdom by myself, can I?' Then Ratham smiled slowly. 'But that is the reason I have this, is it not?' He held up his hand. There on the index finger, glittered the gem-set ring stolen from Thranduil.  
  
'You!' Shiara choked. 'You are the one who killed the King Thranduil! You traitor!' Fighting to keep tears of anger and rage from streaming down her face, she glared at the man with all the hatred she felt.  
  
'Indeed,' said the man with contempt. 'Thranduil was a fool. I did not mind driving my sword into him one bit. As I won't ending the life of your precious king, Legolas.'  
  
Shiara's eyes widened. 'No!' she cried in horror. 'You cannot kill him! I won't allow it!' She clenched the knives in her palms and raised her arm to strike. Before she could, the blade was at her throat again.  
  
'I am through playing games,' said Ratham coldly. 'I will say this once, and once only. You are to cooperate with me or Legolas will die earlier then he has to. Stay still and follow and I will see to it that he lives. Do you understand me?'  
  
The maiden clenched her teeth and glared back with steely eyes radiating hatred as she allowed the orcs to warily tie her up again. Releasing her bloody grip on the two knives, she ground out, 'I understand perfectly. But step wary, for soon you shall die by my hand, by Valar I swear it.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
We turn now to Legolas, who was considerably more cheerful than he had been for days. The forest was coming to an end, chunks of sky were now visible. Fresh air blew through his hair, along with the scent of the far-off sea. With a smile upon his face, the king broke into song.  
  
'To the sea, to the sea, the white gulls are crying, the wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying. West, west away, the round sun is falling.' Alternately singing softly and humming, he now ran lightly across the forest floor, eager to be out in the open. Then a thought came to him that sobered his mood.  
  
Once again, Legolas slowed to a walk, furrowing his brows. The ring. It had been nearly five days, he had expected to find his enemies by now. He was traveling straight west, out of the forests, towards Rivendell. That was the way the tracks had pointed, but the trail had ended abruptly a day back. He had continued following, hoping that they had gone straight.  
  
Legolas frowned. He had been so occupied with getting out of the forest, he had not realized how odd it was how the tracks had ended. Orcs were normally clumsy creatures, horrible at covering trails. There was always a fallen ax here, a decaying carcass there, broken twigs and grass everywhere. Which had been so in the beginning, but then-- 'It was if they had taken to the skies,' Legolas mused. 'Or to the trees. . .'  
  
Startled by that thought, he looked up. The trees seemed suddenly looming and menacing. Legolas frowned. 'Foolish thoughts,' he murmured.. 'Orcs cannot climb!' Yet for the remainder of the morning, the elf continued to glance at the surrounding trees uneasily.  
  
It was the afternoon when Legolas heard a far-off whinny of a horse.  
  
He stopped immediately, drawing out his bow and kneeling to the side of the path. Orcs did not ride horses, but he could not be sure that whoever was with the horse was a friend. The steed came running onto the path moments later. It was a beautiful dark-chestnut colored horse with a fiery mane. There was a look of terror in its eyes and it shook its mane repetitively while neighing in an agitated manner. It ran straight towards Legolas's hiding place and snorted.  
  
Legolas blinked in wonder at the horse. 'Arod?' he said incredulously. 'How did you come to be here?' Quietly pressing his hands over the horse's eyes and muzzle, he softly sang a few words to soothe the horse as he wondered how the Rohan horse had gotten out of his stable in Mirkwood. 'Now how did you follow me all the way here?' he murmured. 'You won't allow anyone but myself to handle you except for—'  
  
Legolas paled. 'Alas, no!' he cried. 'Valar, no, tell me she did not follow!' He spun around to look wildly behind him, as if expecting Shiara to be standing there. Seeing no one, he continued turning. 'Yrch!' he cried in agitation. 'She shall surely come to trouble in these woods!'  
  
'True,' said a voice from behind. 'But she fought bravely.'  
  
Legolas turned to see a man with red hair and an unpleasant smile on his face. 'Who are you?' he asked. 'How do you know of Shiara?'  
  
The man chuckled. It was hollow, with no humor or laughter in it. 'Ah, your Majesty, have you forgotten your old teacher so soon?' Ratham smiled nastily as Legolas's eyes darkened with unspoken rage. 'Yes, me. As for the other question, that would be because-' He turned over his shoulder and said, 'Bring her.' Turning back, he said, '-she's right here.'  
  
Legolas's eyes widened in horror. Shiara walked forward stiffly from between two particulary big orcs. Twin axe blades were at her throat, ropes bound her hands behind her back and her tunic was ripped in places, and the whole of her left sleeve was stained crimson with dried blood. 'What have you done to her?' he yelled, all of the normal politeness and reserved manner gone. His now steely with rage eyes met with her clear blue ones.  
  
Legolas grew even more angry. 'Release her at once!' he snapped to Ratham. 'You have no reason to hold her captive like that!'  
  
'On the contrary,' Ratham replied smoothly. 'It has been one of my personal goals for the longest time to seize Mirkwood for my own. Violence has never been a preference of mine, so I shall ask you nicely King Legolas.' His black eyes glittered with malice. 'Surrender your kingdom to me and your Lady will be spared.'  
  
The elf stood still. After a while he said, 'What do you need with the kingdom? You can do nothing with it without the ring.'  
  
'That is so. Which is why I have the ring.'  
  
'What?' Legolas cried in fury. 'You—you were the one who killed my father?'  
  
Ratham held up the ring, glinting on his finger. 'Me,' he replied coolly. 'I despised Thranduil. What a fool he was, ruling the forests, thinking he could keep them from harm. When he married her, I hated him all the more. A lovely thing she was, like a flower, with hair like a river of gold.' A look of intense longing appeared on his face and Legolas started when he realized that Ratham was speaking of Lelendil.  
  
'Then they had YOU!' Ratham snarled. 'Your Highness, your Majesty, I could not stand it! But I got my revenge did I not? Thranduil is dead! So choose now, Legolas Greenleaf, either give up your kingdom or see her suffer! NOW!'  
  
Shiara gave a small cry of pain one of the orcs pressed his blade a little harder on her throat. A trickle of red ran down from the edge. Furiously clenching his fists and willing himself not to shoot his bow right then, Legolas stood still. He slowly raised his bow to hand to Ratham.  
  
'No!' Shiara cried. 'Don't, Legolas, forget about me!' She cried again as the orc tightened his grip on her wounded arm.  
  
Legolas raised his head to look her straight in the eyes.  
  
Shiara. What could he do? He could not give up the kingdom, too many people were counting on him. Galier, Linel, his kindred, his dead father. But he could never leave Shiara to be killed by them. Never. {No,} he thought, as he saw the pain in her azure pools. {I could never leave you to them, melethril. Father died by his hand, I shall not lose you.} The home he had lived in for so long, the woods where his people lived—or the one person that ever understood him, the one person that he could love?  
  
'Yes.' Then swiftly, he notched his arrows and shot each of her guards in the heart.  
  
'Fool!' yelled Ratham. 'If you both want to die so much, then DIE!' Furiously, his face blotching red, he turned and drove a dagger towards Legolas.  
  
Quickly, he stepped back, but too late, the blade bit into flesh, driving itself into his shoulder. Dimly, Legolas heard Shiara cry out, but he couldn't do anything now. His vision slid in and out of focus as he backed up from the still advancing Ratham.  
  
Notch, pull, aim. Fly. The arrow embedded itself straight into Ratham's heart. He stopped and staggered forward with almost a maniacal look on his face. Hazily, Legolas pulled out another arrow. Notch, pull, aim, fly. Notch, pull, aim, fly.  
  
'Legolas!!!' The blackness surrounded him, as if it was night. Notch, pull, aim.  
  
Fly. Fly with all your love.  
  
With the final arrow, the king fell, the dagger still protruding from his body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Major out-of-character'ness. --; Happy? It's done! The major fight scene! Yay! Now review! Good people…by the way, in case you guys are bored, I would really appreciate if you would read another one of my works, The Keys to the Gates. It's an original fantasy, but I would like to get some opinions on it. Just type in my author name. Arigato, and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Valar – uh, the type of god, I guess of elves and Middle-earth melethril – love (female) muindor - brother 


	9. Of Recovery

A/N- *takes a deep breath* Well, I've made it! I've gotten to my goal of 100 reviews!!!! Even more than that! Thank you SO much everyone! By the way, this chapter will NOT have a *gasp* cliffhanger! Wai!  
  
Sha'dar Darkfletch is the sole property of Akai Kuu, Commander of the Celestial Pianos.  
  
In this story, I only control her actions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Legolas awoke, the sunlight shone sharply into his face, making him quickly shut his eyes again. He had not an idea where he was, only aware of the dull throbbing in his right side and shoulder. Legolas lay there, trying to remember just what had happened. When suddenly it hit him like a fist in the stomach.  
  
The ring.  
  
Ratham.  
  
Shiara!  
  
'Shiara!' The thought jolting him awake, he struggled to sit up, only to fall back trying to hold back a groan of pain. Cool hands pressed gently on his chest, his shoulders, pulling him to a sitting position.  
  
'Hush, hush, you are wounded. Lie still, lie still.'  
  
Recognizing the voice, he quieted, and his vision cleared as if craving the sight of her. Shiara sat by the bed, her eyes clouded over in worry. Immediately, he reached out and took her hand, wrapping his fingers around her own. 'Are you well?'  
  
Her lips twitched in a crooked smile. 'You are the wounded one, not I.'  
  
'Shiara,' Legolas's face hardened. 'You lie. Last time I saw you, your clothes were ripped, there was blood on your skin and axes at your throat. Are you well? What happened?'  
  
Shiara sighed, turning her head away. 'I am fine. The blood was from a cut I received from orcs, as were the rips. The orcs were guarding me so I would not escape.'  
  
He frowned. She was answering the question too directly now. Suppressing a sigh, he looked around at his surroundings. 'What is this place?'  
  
'The House of Elrond, Rivendell.' She lightly pushed him back with her free hand. 'You are in the infirmary.'  
  
Legolas's eyes widened in surprise. 'Rivendell? How? We were in Mirkwood! You would have had to travel over the Misty Mountains. . . ' He trailed off.  
  
Shiara looked directly at him. 'Yes. I brought you here on Arod.'  
  
He decided not to pursue the matter. 'Ratham,' he said suddenly. 'I have failed then. He still lives, and possesses my father's ring.'  
  
'No,' Shiara said shortly. 'Ratham is dead. You wear the ring on your finger.'  
  
Legolas glanced down in surprise. There was the silver band, gem gleaming in the light. Then his eyes widened, horrified. 'The stone! What has happened to it?' The once emerald-green gem was now, a blood red.  
  
Before his friend could answer, the door opened and a dark-haired figure walked into the room. His grey eyes regarded the two elves gravely before he took a seat on the opposite side of Legolas. 'It is good to see you awake, Legolas Greenleaf.'  
  
Shiara stood up and nodded her head to him, slipping her hand out of Legolas's. 'I will go now, and leave you two to talk. I am sure that many things must be spoken of that does not involve me.' Saying so, she quickly left, before Legolas could have a chance to open his mouth to say anything. Closing it again, he turned to the newcomer, bowing his head in thanks.  
  
'Elrond,' Legolas murmured. 'Suilad, mellon. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality.'  
  
Elrond spoke quietly. 'You are very fortunate to be here. If not for Shiara, I believe that you would have departed quickly. That blade was poisoned, it is a miracle that she got you all the way to Rivendell, despite that the Misty Mountains were in her path.'  
  
'Tell me,' Legolas said. 'How were her wounds? I should like to know, for she won't say the truth of them.'  
  
Elrond was quiet for a moment, then said, 'Frankly speaking, I was as almost as worried for the maiden, as I was for yourself. When she arrived at the gates, a week past, the horse was trembling in sweat. She herself had so many tears in her clothing that it looked like she was wearing rags. Her left arm was completely bathed in blood as was her side; there were scratches all over her skin, blood trickling from her neck. Moments after we had set both of you in the infirmary, she collapsed from loss of blood.'  
  
Legolas sat, appalled, before he ground his teeth together in helpless rage. 'She should not have had to suffer!' he whispered. 'Alas! Curse him and curse the day she was ill-fated to have met me!'  
  
Elrond sat silent. When he spoke, the topic was completely different. 'I believe that the two of you have a tale to tell my council, for you were not wandering in the western woods for no reason. Is that not so?' Legolas nodded his assent. Elrond rose. 'Very well then. Rest Legolas. We shall meet tomorrow after morning's meal.'  
  
When Elrond had left, Legolas sat up a little longer, thinking that Shiara might return. He frowned. A great deal was to be asked of her. She did not come back. He looked back down at the ring. 'How can it be so? He murmured. 'The color is completely changed.' Then, overwhelmed by tiredness, he slowly slipped off to sleep, his eyes glazing over.  
  
~~~~  
  
Outside, Shiara sighed in relief. She stood on the terrace overlooking the falls, breathing in the sweet valley air. Imaldris, it was a beautiful haven. 'I prefer Mirkwood,' she spoke out loud. 'Such tameness in this earth. I prefer the wild forests of Mirkwood to this, despite the danger.'  
  
'Do you now?' said a voice next to her. Shiara turned in surprise. There next to her was an elf.  
  
'I beg your pardon, I did not realize there was someone else present.' She looked curiously at the elf next to her. The elf was obviously female but 'maiden' did not seem to suit her looks. She was actually taller than Shiara, with black eyes and dark hair that tumbled down to her shoulders. There was a scar on her cheek.  
  
'Pardon given.' The elf's voice was soulful, telling of great sadness. She turned and gave Shiara an almost calculating look. 'It is good to see you recovered fully, Lady. Most of us were worried that you would not make it.'  
  
Shiara's eyes widened in surprise. 'Have we met? I apologize, but I can't seem to remember anything. Who are you?'  
  
'I was the one that got you to the infirmary. You collapsed.' Then the elf bowed. 'I am Sha'dar Darkfletch.'  
  
'I must thank you then!' Shiara cried. Taking Sha'dar's hands, she shook them, saying, 'I am Shiara Dewfire. Thank you, mellon.'  
  
Sha'dar nodded solemnly. 'I am only glad that you and your companion are well.' Turning back to the valley, she said, 'What were you saying before? Mirkwood?'  
  
'Yes, my home. It feels so free and wild there, like trees could grow any minute. It is safe and secure here, but I prefer having danger somewhere around. It brings excitement.' Shiara smiled at her own words. 'I sound silly, don't I?'  
  
Sha'dar regarded her with grave eyes. 'Not at all. I understand what you mean.' Then she frowned. 'Wait, your home is Mirkwood? You traveled here from Mirkwood?' When Shiara nodded she said, 'So it is true! You traveled over the Misty Mountains to bring Prince Legolas to safety!'  
  
Shiara turned away. When she spoke, her voice was soft. 'I would have traveled thrice that length with no rest if his life was in peril. He would have done the same for me.'  
  
'A friend?' Sha'dar raised her eyebrows. 'You care for him.'  
  
'I do,' Shiara replied. 'He is a king. I am just a childhood friend. These things do not matter. I am just happy he is safe.' Then with a forced smile she said, 'Ai, will I see you at midday tomorrow, mellon Sha'dar? I should like you to tell me about yourself!'  
  
The elf nodded. Sha'dar had been one of those helping Elrond heal Legolas. She had heard him call out the lady's name in the midst of his fevered dreams. Surely the two cared greatly for eachother? 'Lady,' she said as Shiara left.  
  
Shiara turned. 'Please, just Shiara.'  
  
'Lady Shiara,' Sha'dar amended. 'Don't jump at conclusions until you hear his side of the story.' Moving past her, she said, 'I bid you a good night.'  
  
Shiara gazed after her. 'How strange,' she murmured.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day dawned bright and sunny. Legolas awoke to find Shiara by his side with a tray of breakfast. 'Good morning!' he said cheerfully. 'I should like some of that bread just now, it looks filling.' He reached over to take the piece, but instead of letting him, Shiara stood up with the tray, grinning.  
  
'Up now King of Sleepers! You are well, I believe you can rise.'  
  
Legolas pouted. 'Is this the way you treat the wounded?' he asked.  
  
Shiara laughed and threw him a loaf of bread. 'Come Legolas! Eat quickly, for the Council of Elrond shall start soon, and we are both bidden to be present.'  
  
A number of elves greeted them as they made their way through the halls of Rivendell. Legolas did not know any of them, though at times, Shiara would nod gracefully.  
  
When the two reached the room that the council was to be held in, Legolas found that it was the same oval, airy room that he had been seated in before leaving south with Frodo and the Ring. As they entered, Elrond, who was already seated at the head of the circle, motioned them to seats next to him on the left. Legolas raised his eyebrows. Only honored guests sat close to Elrond in council.  
  
He looked around, noticing that all that were present were elves. Most, he recognized from the halls, but there was a strange female elf in the center- left, dressed in grey. Upon seeing her, Shiara immediately got up, greeting her as "Sha'dar."  
  
The bell chimed once. Legolas looked up, as everybody sat down, and another figure came into the room. 'Gandalf!' he cried joyously. Leaping up, he embraced him. 'It is good to see you!'  
  
'As it is you, my friend,' Gandalf said. 'You have been through some trials, I have heard. But come! The Council of Elrond is beginning! Let us be seated.' So Legolas returned to his seat, as Gandalf sat down on the right side of Elrond, next to—  
  
Legolas choked.  
  
There, sitting next to Elrond, was a lady with flowing golden hair. It was Galadriel, serene and beautiful in the morning light. She turned to him, and as if hearing his surprised thoughts, smiled. {Suilad, Legolas Greenleaf.} Next to Legolas, Shiara also looked up suddenly, and smiled gratefully at the Lady.  
  
Finally, Elrond stood and said, 'Suilad, nin mellonath. We have gathered here today, to speak of many things. Great evil is arising in North, in the mountains. Of the three rings, given to our kindred, which are now rejoined for the time being.' As if in answer, gold, mithril, and copper glinted once. Raising his arms, Elrond spoke gravely. 'It is not permitted to speak of the three, by my law. But today, the law shall be broken for now, for the time has come that all of our kindred should know of this. Few of you know the full tale of the Three Rings of power. Decieved by Sauron, Elven-smiths forged these rings in the Great Fires, pouring their souls into making three rings. Each set with a stone, gold, silver, and copper. They were given to the three greatest of the Eldars: Gil-galad, Galadriel, and Cirdan.'  
  
Galadriel rose, extending an elegant hand, displaying the mithril-silver ring, set with it's opaque white gem. Her voice, melodious and beautiful, said, 'I alone of the three guardians still carry my ring. I, Galadriel of Lothlorien, hold Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. Vilya; the Ring of Air, the mightiest of the Three, held by Gil-galad the high King, was passed to Elrond of Ilmadris. But the third and last ring of them all, guarded by Cirdan the Shipwright, is unaccounted for.' She turned her eyes to Legolas. 'Son of Thranduil, speak now. How did you come by the ring?'  
  
Legolas stood. 'The ring of which you speak of was my father's; King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He was killed. Shiara and I walked to his room late at night, for she heard strange noises coming from his chamber. When we reached the doors, we found the two guards, slain. In the bed, lay my father, wounded with gashes across his chest and body, made by orc scimitars and blades. The ring, was gone.' Taking a deep breath, Legolas continued, 'With his last breaths, he told me to go out and seek the ring, for it was vital to the throne. And then he passed on, saying that I was to be the next king.'  
  
There was a startled silence in the room as Legolas and Shiara lowered their heads, silently mourning. Then Galadriel said, 'So that was the warning that compelled me to leave Lorien to come here. Seldom do I come out of the Golden Wood, but I believe most felt the death of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, which created a disturbance in the pattern. For him, we grieve. King Legolas, please continue on.'  
  
Legolas recounted his tale of his days traveling in the woods, ending with when he had been stabbed. Again, there was quiet, broken only when Elrond said, 'This is grievious news concerning the death of Thranduil and the evilness of this man. He still lives then, this Ratham? We must-'  
  
'No,' said Shiara shortly. When everybody turned to look at her, she took a breath and said, 'Ratham is dead.'  
  
There was an uncertain pause as Elrond said, 'Of this, you are sure Lady Dewfire?'  
  
'I slew him myself.'  
  
There was a murmuring around the circle and Legolas himself was surprised. After getting over his initial shock, he was amused inwardly at the surprise of the other elves; they had obviously not suspected so gentle a maiden to be capable of killing. He himself however. . . The elf Sha'dar also seemed startled; she gave Shiara a long calculating look. Legolas didn't listen any longer as the elves then questioned Shiara about Ratham, then started speaking amongst themselves.  
  
Finally, Galadriel raised her arms, and once again she turned to the young king. 'Then, Legolas, how you came by the ring is explained, but how did thy father come by it? For Narya, the Red Ring did not originally belong to Thranduil.'  
  
Legolas shook his head, at a loss. 'Forgive me Lady,' he said. 'I know not of the ring's origins. I did not even know of it's name or what it truly does. When I first received it, the color was not even that of a red hue! It was green, like the emerald forest leaves.'  
  
With that, even Galadriel and Elrond seemed puzzled. Both looked at eachother, and they seemed to be silently thinking. 'Green?' said Galadriel softly. 'That cannot be so!'  
  
'If I have leave, may I speak, Master Elrond, Lady Galadriel?' Gandalf had risen. When the two presiding elves nodded their assent, Gandalf said, 'The ring Narya did not originally belong to Thranduil, true. Cirdan the Shipwright guarded it for long. Narya, Ring of Fire, set with ruby. But at length, he gave it to me with these words: "Take now this Ring, for thy labours and thy cares will be heavy, but in allit will support thee and defend thee from weariness. For this is the Ring of Fire, and herewith, maybe, thou shalt rekindle hearts to the valour of old in a world that grows chill." So I did, and the Fire kept my alive at times when my heart truly seemed to freeze over.'  
  
Here Gandalf sighed. 'When the shadows started to invade Greenwood the Great*, I myself traveled to the halls of Thranduil. There I bade him to take the ring, to help hold the dark creatures of Sauron at bay. He accepted it, though with reluctance, I must say. But alas! The evilness of Sauron won out, even over Narya, and the gloom settled into the forests and turned its depths murky and silent.  
  
'But enough of past things! The ring's colour changes with the ring's surroundings. If it stays in one place too long, it will take on the hue of the feel of the place it is in. Because of the forests, it turned to an emerald. Such is the power of Narya the Great.'  
  
The afternoon bell chimed. All the elves sat up, and shook themselves, as if awakening out of a great stupor. Then one by one, they left the room, all thinking deeply.  
  
As for Legolas, he had quite enough thoughts to occupy himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-Gah! That was a boring chapter! Long, but boring! Sorry, but I was setting the stage for the sequel. No, the council is not over, it is continued in chapter 10. (Joy.) Will Shiara and Legolas get together? Quiet, you're ruining the end! And oh, is Sha'dar not INTERESTING? *grins* Thanks Akai! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
